Cars 2 and OC
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: Just a continue of the first with an OC put into the cars' world but this is Cars 2 now. Will Silverwind ever find her memories? (Photo is temporary. It is still in progress of being drawn.
1. Prologue

Here is the second movie of Cars. I hope this turns out as good as it did with the first. ^^ Again, let me know if the OC is getting and lacking, please let me know. I want to make this as entertaining as possible. Also, the game from the last book is still going on till her memories are revealed (Refer to Cars and OC chapters).

Prologue

I have had the most splendid time in Radiator Spring when Lightning had to fix the road. I had to admit that I first did not like the town. I wanted to get back to King as fast as I could so I could start on recovering my memory and such. Well, I did get back to him. We have worked days in and days out on my memory. We did memory games and wrote my dreams down in a logbook. It was crazy but I was dedicated to know where I came from. I had the same dream with that girl a lot of times a night. She said the same thing. "We need you…" A woman said as we traveled in a forest. She had a purple jumpsuit on and long black hair with purple tints.

"Wait!" I called as I awoke. I sat up rubbing my head. It was day in my nest. I look over to see that King and Mrs. King was standing there.

"You OK?" King asks with worry.

"I'm fine." I began as I looked to them. "Just another dream with the lady."

Now, that was not all I had. I also had it where I had future sights. I had one where a guy was there and I was in the men's room. Mater was in that dream too. I had thought it might have been a past memory but I thought it over. Mater would have remembered seeing me if it was a past memory. Mater has no memory seeing me there. I even asked about him about it too and he said he doesn't reckin' he rememebers. Now, I know that it was a future sight. I had this other dream, I don't know anything about. It is when this young man drowns. I couldn't move and I was in my Beast form watching.

There are other things that have happened. I was only doing things as I wanted and there are these halucinations of cars in the distant driving away. It would be different colors at times. I would also see this guy as a ghost. No one can see him but me. He had a dark blue leather jacket with short black hair and faint dark blue tints in. His eyes were blue as well.

"Silverwind!" Sally called out driving up to an old shack; I stood up from the shack and looked to her.

"Yes." I asked as I tamopered with my bike. The shack was being rebuilt by me and it was going to be my home.

"Mr. The King wants you." Sally told me.

"Tell him that I will be right over." I told Sally holding a hunk of metal in my hands; Sally nodded and drove away back to King. I had placed the piece of metal onto the bike and tested it. It came out as wings. "OK, now I need to add the engine so it can take off." I said as I walked away from my bike. I headed to Flo's who was talking to Mr. and Mrs. The King. They noticed me coming then looked. I stopped in front of King. "You wanted me?" I asked.

"Yes. We both are heading somewhere for the summer." King started. "We will be back by fall. Now, I want you on your best behavior for the nice folk. You understand?" I nodded with agreement. King used to race for Dinoco before he got retired. He had been wrecked in the last race in California by Chick. Chick was a greedy car I hate like crazy. I had went up behing him scaring the wheels off him. It was a good scare. "Good. See you in the fall, Silverwind." King said driving away.

"Be good." Mrs. King said. And with that, they had driven away down the road. I was left hear in Radiator Springs for the summer. Sure, it was great but I wanted to find my memory as fast as I could. I walked back to my bike with my head lowered. As I walked, the ghost guy game out of nowhere. "Hey, Silver." He said; I had jumped when he came out of nowhere. He noticed my head was lowered. "What is the matter?" I shook my head. "Come on, you can tell me." I looked up at him with a sigh.

"I am stuck here in the town for the Summer." I told him.

"What is so bad about that?" He asked.

"I still want to work on my memory." I told him. "We keep a memory in a logbook."

"Oh. That thing." He said with thought. When we first met, it was strange. Now, it is like he is the only one who knows me best. I also feel that we have something that we know of one another but we both have no clue what it was.

Once I got back, I worked on getting the engine fixed. I did find one thing out, though, I was about 21 to 25 years of age. The ghost guy watched as I made the engines on the rear of the bike. I had finally got the bike done with wings. "Let's test it." I said taking the bike out of the shop. I walked it to Sally's motel. It was starting to get quite dark. I sat on my bike.

"Is there an easier way to test it?" He asked; I shook my head.

"Don't worry. If anything wrong, I will just glide back down in my Beast form. I had had this transformation ability since I could remember. I started the engine to the bike. It started up nicely. "OK, now let me get this thing at high enough speed." I said as I took off down the street. I had reached a speed I thought might work so I pressed a button and the wings came out. I tried to get it off the ground but it failed. I picked up the speed even more and tried. It finally picked up but I needed to use the engines now. I finally had a flying bike and I picked up altitude.

The day came to a drawn. I had gently landed my bike and it was in the shak next to my nest. "So?" He began.

"What?" I asked as I covered my bike and adjusted the sheet.

"The flight."

"Oh, it was a little on the rattling side. I can get rid of that." I said. "I am heading to be for the night." The guy then disappeared and I hopped into my nest and slept.


	2. 1 Communique

I found a way. I have to copy-and-paste. -.- This will be quite hard. My account won't let me download it from a file. I can't even delete anything. So, I have to keep changing this stuff. So, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please do enjoy. Remember, the game is still on. ^^ Refer back to Chapter 3 and 4 from last story.

Chapter 1 Communique

As I dreamt, I had visions again. I began squirm a whimper from the dreams. I was getting a dream that I was getting a call. "This is Leland Turbo." Said a red car. "I have a flash transmission for Agent Finn McMissile." I thought it was all a dream but I can't seem to move. "Finn, my cover's been compromised. Everything's gone pear-shaped." The car seemed to be in trouble to me. "You won't believe what I found out here. This is bigger than anything we've ever seen, and no one even knows it exists." The camera was being changed to outside a window. Seems to me that he was inside a boat. The camera was faced back to the red car. "Finn, I need backup, but don't call the cavalry, it would blow the operation. And be careful. It's not safe out here."

"Let's go." Said a distant voice.

"Transmitting my grids now." The red car said. "Good luck." The car then drove away and red marks of 40* 5.80* N and 172* 23.84* W. I tried waking but it did not work. I feel something has happened. Like, it was not even a dream but a vision more of what currently happened.


	3. 2 Meet Finn

Thank StarClan I can happily still upload chapters through tricks. XD And sorry for the Warrior bit. I am a warrior myself so I need to do my best to act like one. ^^ Anyway, enjoy and remember the game. (Refer back to chapters 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 2 Meet Finn

My vision then brought me to an ocean. I seemed to be floating in there air without my wings. I figured it might be the Pacific Ocean of what I have felt but not sure. I then noticed a small boat swimming on the crazy waving ocean. "All right, buddy, we're here." Spoke the boat. "Right where you paid me to bring you. Question is, why?" The boat had stopped. I noticed a light blue car on the deck.

"I'm looking for a car." The blue car said.

"A car? Ha!" the boat laughed. "Hey, pal, you can't get any further away from land than out here."

"Exactly where I want to be." The blue car said.

"Well, I got news for you, buddy. There's nobody out here but us." The boat spoke; a huge horn was honked and light shun on the boat. The blue car hid from the light.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a giant ship. It looks to be a war ship of some kind.

"What does it look like, genius? Asked the little boat. "I'm crabbing." The war ship turned around to face the crab boat.

"Well, turn around and go back where you came from." The warship demanded.

"Yeah, and who's gonna make me?" asked the boat. A gun was then brought out and aimed for the boat with a red laser for targeting. "All right. All right. Don't get your prop in a twist." The boat turned away and the gun was lowered. "What a jerk. Sorry, buddy. Looks like it's the end of the line." He waited for an answer. "Buddy?" I watched the boar leave but I was now following the warship and I did not know why. I then noticed that I guess I was following where the blue car was going. He had attached himself with a cable to the side of the warship. He looked over and I noticed that there were flames. They seemed to float a great ways up off the ocean. The car was shocked to see them all. Then, I noticed that there was a lot of flames. It seemed to be on top of a building. Light had shun and the car hid from the light. Just then, light was being lit up on the buildings. The warship was aiming for the building. The car let a hook go and shot it to the building. He let the other hook go and swung to the building. His wheels were then covered in metal. He brought back the hooks and drove up. Guess it was magnetic. The ship was brought up by a crane as the car drove up. More light was being shun and the car noticed that there was more of these buildings. They were plastered everywhere. The car drove to the side where there was no light to stay in the dark.

"Incoming. All workers report to the loading dock." A voice said over the intercom. The car had just reached the top where the ship was brought up. The car then drove to a hiding spot. He then stopped between a cargo box and a frame.

"Leland Turbo, this is Finn McMissile. I'm at the rally point. Over." Finn reported. He only had gotten static instead of a reply.

"All right, fellas, you know the drill." Someone spoke.

"Leland, it's Finn. Please respond. Over." Finn spoke yet he still got static. Finn brought out a camera that was in his right headlight.

"Come on, guys. These crates aren't gonna unload themselves." One of the cars spoke as a crate was brought on the dock.

"Too many cars here. Out of my way." A German accented car spoke driving out from inside a building.

"Professor Zundapp?" Finn questioned.

"Here it is, Professor. You wanted to see this before we load it?" spoke a car when the crate opened. Zundapp was at the crates at this point.

"Ah, yes. Very careful." Zundapp said speaking to a car. A forklift was carrying a case.

"Oh. A TV camera." Spoke the car. "What does it actually do?"

"This camera is extremely dangerous." Zundapp said.

"What are you up to now, Professor?" Finn asked. That is my question too. The car had put away the camera after taking a few shots. Then, he rose a little to let a grappling hook shoot across the sky to the other side. He then hooked another behind him. He went across with only the cable supporting him. After getting to a desired spot, Finn shot two more cables to each side of him. Finn then lowered himself a bit and looked down.

"This is a valuable equipment. Make sure it is properly secured for the voyage." Zundapp said; Finn took some closer pictures of the TV camera. "You got it."

"Hey, Professor Z!" called a car; Zundapp looked over to a car then went over. "This is one of those British spies we told you about." Finn had put away his camera. He thought they noticed Finn so he brought out a gun. "Yeah! This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong." A crate was lowered.

"Agent Leland Turbo." Zundapp said. The crate lid was lifted and there sat a red block of metal. I figured it was that red car that sent the distress signal. I had covered my mouth in shock while Finn gasped. As he gasped, a flame was shot behind him.


	4. 3 Escape

Enjoy and remember the game. (Refer back to chapters 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 3 Escape

Finn's shadow was casted over the three cars and the cube that used to be Leland Turbo. Zundapp drove back and looked up with a gasp. The flames dissipated and both Finn and Zundapp looked serious. "It's Finn McMissile!" Zundapp called out. Finn fired the guns at the cars that were going after him. "He's seen the camera! Kill him!" Zundapp demanded. Finn rose himself and ready to go back to the floor when he noticed that cars were already there.

"All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" began the announcement; all the cars had a blow torch and ready to fry Finn when he gets to them. The crane was going to hit Finn but he ended up using it to his advantage. He let three of his grabbling hooks loose letting him swing down. Finn had landed on the crane then drove along the crane's arm. He shot himself onto a floor racing around. A car headed for him but Finn turned and went higher by a ramp. He raced all over the platforms. He let out oil behind him and the chasing cars began to swerve on the black oozy liquid. Finn shot a grappling hook straight ahead flinging him around the corner. The chasing car slipped off the platform and into the ocean. Three more gave chase to Finn as he rounded another corner. Finn ended up going onto a spiraling ramp. He noticed some explosive barrels and shot them so they would fall. As he passed the rolling barrels, he attached a small bomb on it. As it attached, it was activated. They all began to explode. Finn made it to the most top platform with cars still chasing him. He ended up at the edge of the platform where a helicopter would land. Finn was surrounded.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked. He seemed to not even notice me floating there. Instead, Finn revved his engine. All the other cars lit up their torches. Finn's wheels began to move but I did not notice the direction. As the cars closed in on him, he released his breaks brining him backwards off the platform. I wanted to catch him but I was still quite stiff. Finn flipped himself and dove into the water. He shot out skiing across the water.

"Get to the boats!" one of the cars said as they raced to the warships. The ships were then launched into the water. Two ships were launched and now speeding after Finn. One of the ships fired at Finn missing him three times. A car was shooting at him and missing. Everyone shot at Finn. "He's getting away!"

"Not for long!" said the warship who shot a missile. It hit into Finn and I thought I would wake up at this point. I had shut my eyes at this. I had slowly opened my eyes. I noticed that I was underwater same as Finn. Finn opened his eyes changing to where he could swim under water. He began to swim away with a breather over his mouth. He let loose four tires in his trunk to make it look like he had died.

"He's dead, Professor." Said a car.

"Wunderbar!" Zundapp said. "With Finn McMissile gone, who can stop us now?"

"Silverwind…" I hear a voice call my name. "Silverwind…" I felt a wheel prod me awake. I shot my eyes and sat up. I looked over to see that Sheriff was there. "Silverwind, you was whimpering and moving in your sleep. Is there anything wrong?"

"Just a bad dream." I said.

"Again?" Sally asked as she drove up from behind Sheriff. "Every time you slept, you get nightmares. Every time we leave you alone, you go wonderin' off to a person who we don't know or can't see." She sounded worried. "I think we need to get you do Ramone. It's gettin' worse."

"Lightning, Sally, I am fine." I reassured them; the two looked at each other.

"Mater, wants your help today." Sheriff said. "You don't get out much instead of being in this shack on your bike all day. What are you doing with it anyway?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I am only fixing it up a bit." Sheriff shook his head then both, Sally and Sheriff, drove away together. Sheriff was the town's police. He would sometimes have me watch the roads with him just for a talk. Lightning was at another race at the moment so he could be back anytime. He use to race in the Piston Cup seasons but he lives in Radiator Springs a town on Route 66. He still races at times, though. Sally, was a Porsche who worked at the Cozy Cone motel. Mater was this rusted old looking tow truck. He is the sweetest guy you could meet. I got out of my nest and stretched a bit. But that Piston Cup race was last year. Lightning is on another season of racing for the Piston Cup. I started to walk to Mater's place. He was waiting for me at his entrance.

"Hi, Mater." I greeted.

"Hey, Silver." Mater began. "You want to help me today with my jobs?"

"Sure." I said; we both then left with me sitting with his tow cable.


	5. 4 Radiator Springs

Enjoy and remember the game. (Refer back to chapters 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 4 Radiator Springs

"Mater, Tow Mater, that's who, is here to help you." Mater introduced. "Along with Silverwind." We had come up to this car that had broken down.

"Again?" I questioned as I hopped off of Mater and walked to him.

"Hey, Otis." Mater greeted.

"Hey, Mater and Silverwind." Otis said. "I… uh… gosh. I'm so sorry." Otis was obviously guilty about this.

"It is fine, Otis." I said.

"I thought I could make it this time, but…" Otis began as he tried starting his engine again but it failed to start. "Smooth like puddin', huh?" He sighed. "Who am I kiddin'? I'll always be a lemon."

"Don't say that." I said. Lemons, I was told, were cars that never run properly even from the start.

"Well, dad-gum, you're leakin' oil again." Mater said; I looked to the side and noticed that Mater was right. Oil was leaking out and making a black puddle. "Must be you gaskets." Mater said going behind Otis and hook him up. "Hey, but look in the bright side." He began pulling Otis back to town as I hopped back on where the tow cable was. "This is your tenth tow this month, so it's on the house."

"You and Silverwind are the only ones that's nice to lemons like me." Otis said.

"Don't sweat it. Shoot, these things happen to everybody, Otis." Mater said.

"But you never leak oil." Otis said.

"Yeah, but I aint perfect." Mater said. "Don't tell nobody, but I think my rust is startin' to show through."

"Hey. Is Lightning McQueen back yet?" Otis asked.

"Not yet." Mater replied as I shook my head.

"He must be crazy excited about winning his fourth Piston Cup." Otis said. "Four! Wow!"

"Yeah, we're so dad-gum proud of him, but I wish he'd hurry up an' get back, 'cause we got a whole summer's worth of best friend fun to make up for." Mater said. "Just me an'…" Mater was interrupted when he noticed the folks were crowded with McQueen and Mack being back. "McQueen!" Mater called as he sped up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Otis called out from surprise.

"McQueen!" Mater called.

"Mater! I'm in no hurry!" Otis told Mater.

"Hey, everybody. McQueen's back!" Mater said. Mater was being like a hyper pup. He was raising and dropping poor Otis the whole time. "McQueen's back!" He kept repeating.

"Lightning! Welcome home!" Luigi said.

"Good to have you back, honey!" Flo said.

"Congratulations, man." Filmore said.

"Welcome home, soldier." Sarge said; As Mater came in, I transformed and spread out my wings catching the wind. As I caught the wind, I glided downward to land gently.

"The place wasn't the same without you, son." Sheriff said.

"What? Did he go somewhere?" Lizzie asked.

"It's good to be home, everybody." Lightning said; I had just reached the folk before Mater came.

"Hey, Lightning." I called out.

"Hey, Silver. Anything with your memories yet?" Lightning said.

"Not that I know of." I answered; Mater came in racing to McQueen.

"Mater!"

"McQueen!"

"Mater!"

"McQueen!" Mater had screeched to a stop on front of Lightning flinging poor Otis into Ramone's shop. I ran into Ramone's shop. I peeked in and with relief, Otis was fine on the ramp raiser. Ramone drove up to Otis.

"You can come in, Silverwind." Ramone said with a smile. That gained me chills but I entered. "Hey, how far did you make it this time, Otis?"

"Halfway to the county line." Otis replied.

"Not bad, man!" Ramone said as he rose Otis from the ground.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" Otis said happily.

"McQueen! Welcome back!" Mater welcomed.

"Mater, it's so good to see you." Lightning said; they both started their handshake.

"You too, buddy." Mater said. "Oh, man, you ain't going to believe the things I got planned for us!"

"Oh, these best friend greetings get longer every year!" Mack said; I was helping Ramone with changing Otis's gasket and check for other things. I was listening to conversation outside while helping.

"You ready to have some serious fun?" Mater asked.

"I've got something to show you first." Lightning said. "I can show Silverwind it later."

Inside Doc's place was now his museum. "Wow, I can't believe they renamed the Piston Cup after our own Doc Hudson." Mater said looking at a Piston Cup with Doc on the top.

"I know Doc said these things were just ol' cups, but to have someone else win it just didn't feel right, you know?" Lightning said looking at a picture of Doc drifting on a newspaper.

"Doc would've been real proud of you. That's for sure." Mater said; Lightning looked at him and smiled. They left the building of Doc Hudson Racing Museum.

"All right, pal." Lightning began as he faced Mater. "I've been waiting all summer for this. What you got planned?"

"You sure you can handle it?" Mater asked.

"Come on. Do you know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen! I can handle anything." Lightning said.

I was still helping Ramone out with Otis. He was finally finished.

"Thank you again, Silverwind, for your help." Ramone thanked.

"No problem. It was fun." I said smiling; Otis drove out then faced us.

"Thank you, you two." Otis said smiling then faced me. "I heard you are working on something. May I get so it, if it is no problem?"

"No problem. I will show you now." I said as he and I headed for my place. Once we got there, I went inside and brought the covered bike out. I uncovered it and showed Otis the bike. I pressed the button and wings and engines came out.

"Wow!" Otis said. He obviously was shocked. I noticed that the two were about to leave.

"I want to go with Mater and Lightning if that is OK with them." I said; Otis nodded and left. I covered my bike and followed them. "May I come along too?" I asked.

"No." Lightning said.

"OK, thanks anyway." I said walking away. Lightning and I had a record of being unable to cooperate together. Mater tried once to make us cooperate, it failed miserably with me accidentally freezing Lightning's tires to the ground in my Beast form. Another time when I shocked him.

Meanwhile, Mater and Lightning were in tracks without the rubber of the wheels. "Uh, Mater?" Lightning began.

"Just remember, your breaks ain't gonna work on these!" Mater said pushing Lightning. They both rolled down the tracks.

"Mater?" Lightning panicked.

"Ah, relax." Mater said as they entered a tunnel. "These train tracks ain't been used in years!" A train horn was then sounded and both scrambled out of the track and up the hill.

"Faster. Faster. Come on. Here we go!" McQueen said. "Faster!" And out came a prospector train wagon who was laughing. He obviously amused himself.

They came up to this giant yellow truck built to hold lots of dirt. "Wow." Lightning said. "Yeah, I don't know. Do you think?" Lightning was whispering.

"This is going to be good." Mater chuckled then honked his horn. The huge thing fell on its back and friends moved a bit away.

"Did you see that?" Lightning asked. They were laughing. And with that, it started to gurgle. They noticed that the pipe was aiming at them.

"Uh oh. This ain't going to be good." Mater said at the yelling vehicle shot out a backfire blowing the two away.

At this time, I was about ready to head to bed when I was invited to Wheel Well night by the ghost guy. I had agreed to the invite. "Boy, this was the best day ever!" Mater said as the two came to town. Mater had a blue balloon attached to him. "And my favorite souvenir," he began pointing his eyes to his rear side. "this new dent."

"Boy, Mater, today was…" Lightning began as he got interrupted.

"Shoot, that was nothin'." Mater said. "Wait till you see what I got planned for tonight."

"Mater, Mater, whoa! I was kinda thinking of just a quiet dinner." Lightning said.

"Hey, that's exactly what I was thinkin'." Mater thought.

"No. I meant with Sally, Mater." Lightning said.

"Even better!" Mater thought. "You, me and Miss Sally goin' out for supper." Mater said; Lightning drove in front of Mater causing both to stop.

"Mater, I meant it would just be me and Sally." Lightning cleared everything up.

"Oh…" Mater said feeling bad.

"You know, just for tonight." Lightning said. "We'll do whatever you want tomorrow."

"Okay." Mater agreed sadly.

"Thanks for understanding." Lightning said.

"Yeah, sure." Mater said with a faint smile but quickly disappeared. "Ya'll go on and have fun now."

"All right, man." Lightning said. "See you soon, amigo." Lightning then drove away up the street. Mater sighed at this. I had noticed this and went up to him. I was away that the ghost guy had followed.

"Mater, do you want to come with me and a friend for supper?" I asked.

"Okay." Mater said sadly.


	6. 5 Mater Calls In

Enjoy and remember the game. (Refer back to chapters 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 5 Mater Calls In

We had just reached Wheel Well. It used to be a gas station and motel before. Now, it is a small restaurant. "This is so nice." Sally spoke.

"I can't tell you how good it is to be here alone, just the two of us, finally." Lightning said; Mater left my side and the ghost guy and I went to have a seat. "You and me."

"Good evenin'. Mater spoke; it took both Sally and Lightning by surprise. "My name is Mater and I'll be your waiter." Mater laughed as bit. "Mater the waiter. That's funny right there."

"Mater? You work here?" Lightning asked.

"Well, yeah, I work here. What'd you think? I snuck in here when nobody was lookin' and pretend to be your waiter so I could hang out with you?" Mater said; Sally laughed at what Mater just said.

"Oh, yeah." Lightning began with a chuckle. "How ridiculous would that be?"

"Now, can I start you two lovebirds off with a couple if drinks?" Mater asked.

"Yes. I'll have my usual." Lightning spoke.

"You know what? I'll have that, too." Sally said; Mater was stricken as he did not know what they were talking about.

"Um, right. Your usual." Mater thought then drove away. Lightning laughed at his reaction. The ghost guy and I entered the bar section. That is where we usually had my seat. Guido the forklift was mixing drinks. Afterward, pushing them off to Sarge, Filmore and Luigi.

"Thanks, man." Filmore said.

"Grazie, Guido." Luigi said; Mater had just rolled in.

"Guido, what's McQueen's usual?" Mater asked.

"How should I know?" Guido said in Italian.

"Perfect. Give me two of 'em." Mater said.

"Quiet!" Sarge demanded. "My program's on." Mater looked up and so did I. The Mel Dorado Show was on.

"Tonight on the Mel Dorado show…" spoke a tan car. "His story gripped the world." A green car turns to face the camera. The location was in a desert. "Oil billionaire Miles Axlerod in an attempt to become the first car to circumnavigate the globe without GPS," the car turns a drives away. Then a newspaper popped up saying he was missing. "Ironically ran out of gas and found himself trapped in the wild." It was then in a jungle and the car came up a cliff into view. "Feared dead, he emerged 36 days later, running on a fuel he distilled himself from the natural elements!" He was wearing different plants. It was then focused on an oil company that said Axlerod Oil and it was Sold. "Since then, he's sold his oil fortune," a solar system was implanted into the rear window of his. "converted himself from a gas-guzzler…" the car was then placed in Britain with him standing there smiling. "into an electric car…" it was then in a lab with green liquid. "and has devoted his life to finding a renewable, clean-burning fuel." It was showing a green and white field of grain with blue water and sky. It was cartoon looking. "Now he claims to have done it with his allinol." A pictured was put up showing a logo of allinol. "And to show the world what his new super fuel can do…" cars were racing on the screen. "he's created a racing competition like no other, inviting the greatest champions around the globe to battle in the first ever World Grand Prix." The cars had formed into a globe sign. It was then back to the ta car. "Welcome, Sir Miles Axlerod." Miles had driven onto the stage.

"Thank you, Mel. It is good to be here. Listen to me. Big oil. It costs a fortune. Pollution is getting worse. I mean come on, it's fossil fuel. "Fossil", as in dead dinosaurs. And we all know what happened to them. Alternative energy is the future. Trust me, Mel. After seeing allinol in action at the World Grand Prix, nobody will ever go back to gasoline again." Miles said.

"Again? My bike is solar powered from the start." I joked.

"What happened to the dinosaurs, now?" Mater asked Luigi.

"And on satellite, a World Grand Prix competitor and one of the fastest cars in the world, Francesco Bernoulli." Mel introduced. A red, green and white formula 1 was shown on screen next to Mel. The car was on a separate monitor. I had walked up next to Mater. I leaned next to him.

"I say McQueen is the fastest car. Faster than that formula 1." I whispered to him.

"What are you doing?" the ghost guy asked.

'I want to go for a tour around the globe. I know Mater will somehow get us into the mess.' I spoke to him through mind. The TV screen then made Francesco on full screen.

"It is an honor, SignoreDorado, for you." Francesco said.

"Miles, why not invite Lightning McQueen?" Mel asked.

"Huh?" Mater was quite shocked.

"Of course we invited him, but apparently after his very long racing season he is taking time off to rest." Miles explained.

"The Lightning McQueen would not have a chance against Francesco." The formula 1 said.

"What?" I asked angrily. I then noticed Mater driving off in anger.

"I can go over 300 kilometers an hour." Francesco said. "In miles, that is like…"he thought for a moment. "Way faster than McQueen."

"That is it!" I growled. "I want to tell McQueen this."

"You are just going to make it worse." The ghost guy said pointing to Mater. I noticed that Mater was doing something but I could not make out what it was.

"Let's go to the phones." Mel began. "Baltimore, Maryland, you're on the air."

"Am I on? Hello?" began a random car.

"You're on. Go ahead." Mel said.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Go ahead, caller." Mel said; the phone was then randomly cut off. "Let's go to Radiator Springs. You're on, caller." I walked over to Mater.

"That Italian feller you got on there can't talk that way about Lightning McQueen." Mater spoke.

"Agreed." I spoke into the phone beside Mater; the ghost guy just did a face/palm in disappointment. Sure, I am quite smart but I love my fun too. The others had looked over to see that both of us were missing. "He's the bestest race car in the whole wide world."

"He is the fastest I have seen." I added just to get Francesco angry. I even looked on the screen and he did get mad. I held in my laughter. "Faster than Francisco Benoly." The ghost guy walked up to me.

"You serious? I thought you were older than this." He said.

'I am but I want my fun.' I said.

"Uh-oh." I hear Sarge say as they looked back to the screen.

"If he is, how you say, "Bestest race car" and "Fastest car you ever seen, "Then why must he rest? Huh?" Francesco began.

"Cause he knows what's important." Mater said. "Every now and then he prefers just to slow down, enjoy life." Mater said.

"Oh!" Francesco began. "You heard it. Lightning McQueen prefers to be slow! Of course, this is not news to Francesco. When I want to go to sleep, I watch one of his races. After two laps, I am out cold." I hissed into the phone. I never noticed that all the cars were watching the TV.

"That ain't what I meant." Mater said. Sally and Lightning notices the cars crowding the place.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Lightning asks; they both decide to go and check it out.

"He is afraid of Francesco." The formula 1 car said; the two had just enter the place curiously.

"That's that Italian formula car." Lightning said. "His name is…" he was interrupted.

"Francesco Bernoulli." Sally said with the Rs being rolled. "No wonder there's a crowd."

"Why do you know his name?" Lightning asked. "And don't say it like that it's three syllables, not 10."

"What? He's nice to look at." Sally admitted. "You know, open-wheeled and all."

"What's wrong with fenders?" Lightning asked being self-conscious.

"Nothing." Sally said quickly.

"I thought you liked my fenders." Lightning finished.

"Let me tell you something else." Mater began.

"Mater?" Lightning asked as he heard Mater's voice speak on TV.

"McQueen could drive circles around you." Mater said.

"All you will be seeing is a dust of clouds left behind by McQueen." I joked; he was quite stressed when I spoke that way.

"Driving in circles is all he can-a do, no?" Francesco spoke; he obviously ignored me when I said that. All I saw was that he got agitated.

"No." Mater and I said; Mater continued. "I mean, yes."

"He means, he could beat you anywhere." I helped out; Guido pointed over to where we were. Sally and Lightning looked over.

"Any time, any track." Mater said; Lightning noticed me and Mater.

"Silverwind?" Lightning was shocked.

"Mel, can we move on?" Francesco asked. "Francesco needs a caller who can provide a little more intellectual stimulation, like a dump truck." Mater laughed at this remark.

"That shows what you know." Mater said. "Dump trucks is dumb." Mater was then pulled out away from the phone booth while I stood there. Lightning drove in and I scrambled away. He obviously was mad at me.

"Yeah, hi. This is Lightning McQueen." Lightning greeted.

"The Lightning McQueen, huh?" Francesco began.

"Look, I didn't appreciate my best friend being insulted like that." Lightning said.

"McQueen, that was your best friend?" Francesco began. "This is the difference between you and Francesco. Francesco knows how good he is. He does not need to surround himself with tow trucks to prove it." I hissed.

"Now, those are strong words from a car that is so fragile." Lightning joked.

'Now Lightning is in this too.' I told the ghost guy with shock. I saw his expression was so shocked and I laughed.

"Fragile! He calls Francesco fragile!" Francesco freaked. "Not so fast, McQueen!"

"Not so fast. Is that your new motto?" Lightning continued; I fell on the ground laughing.

"Motto?" Francesco said then spoke Italian. All I know was that the tone was angry and frustrated. I walked up to the phone.

"Payback!" I say into the phone.

"Who is that? Your pet?" Francesco angrily said.

"No, she is not." Lightning said.

"Tell her to hold her tongue." Francesco hissed.

"She speaks the truth." McQueen said; I was shocked at this. McQueen never admits I am right. Francesco said more and he was letting all his frustration out. They have blocked out his mic so we would not hear him curse.

"Well, this sounds like something that needs to be settled on the race course." Miles suggested. "And who is this critter that speaks in the phone?" A car drove up to Mel whispering to him.

"She seems to known as the infamous Silverwind?" Mel said with slight confusion.

"Silverwind? You mean that critter we use to call monster?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, that is right." Mel began. "Says here that she is known worldwide and is now fan favorite cause of her helping King on the track. There is more about her but it is not said here."

"Back to matters," Miles began. "What do you say, Lightning McQueen?" We've got room for one more racer."

"I would love to, but my crew is off for the season, so…" Lightning broke off. He had hear that Ramone was spray painting paper. It read Team Lightning McQueen. Guido had popped open three bottles at once and the others stood there.

"Peet stop." Guido said.

"You know what? They just got back." Lightning said. "Deal me in baby." Everyone cheered as Lightning drove backwards out meet Sally in front of him. "I know, I know." He apologized in his way. "I just got back, but we won't be long."

"No, don't worry about me." Sally said. "I've got enough to do here. Mater and Silverwind's going to have a blast, though." Lightning looked down with thought. "You're brining Mater and Silverwind, right? You never bring them to any of your races." Lightning looked over to Mater to see he had token a sip of the red liquid stuff. He did not like it so he panicked then spit it back into the cup again. "Just let them sit in the pits. Give them a headset. Silverwind already has a set from King's crew from last season. Come on, it will be the thrill of a lifetime for them."

"Your drinks, sir." Mater said. I was standing beside Lightning the whole time.

"Silverwind and Mater." Lightning began.

"I didn't taste it!" Mater came to conclusion too quickly.

"How'd you two like to come and see the world with me?" Lightning asked; my eyes sparkled at this.

"You mean it?" Mater asked.

"Yeah. You two got me into this thing." Lighting said. "You're coming along."

"All right!" Mater and I said cheerfully.

"This is going to be trouble." The ghost guy said with a face/palm and a shake of disappointment.


	7. 6 Travel Montage

Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 6 Travel Montage

Lightning headed to Ramon's and got his color changed. Ramone had added flames onto Lightning this time. Lightning looked so cool in those colors. I transformed at this point. I was still 5 feet in height. I barely grew any. 'Don't forget my flames.' I spoke.

"No problem." Ramone said as he polished Lightning.

'Keep my white just add flames and Lightning's number.' I said; I scramble to be the next once Lightning came out of the body shop automatic paint.

"Ka-chow!" Lightning exclaimed; I was in next. In the meantime, Mater also showed his mark. On his side was a bolt with the number 95. I came out with sparkling paint all over. I showed off my marks. I had flames connect to the chest then going to my hind quarters. I had the 95 printed onto my forehead. Good thing was it would be washable. 95 was also printed into the sides of my body as well. Everyone was dazzled about the markings. I bared my teeth in a Beast like smile.

"Yeah. Don't do that." Flo said as everyone got scared.

"It makes you look fierce. We are going to a race and not a battle." Sally joked; I took her joke lightly and gave a Beast chuckle. I transformed back with the markings gone.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Ramone asked.

"I had a trick up my sleeve. I learned how to take things and hide it with my Beast form. If I do it too much, I get exhausted.

"Let's get goin' or we miss our flight." Lightning said; as everyone drove away, Lightning drove up to me. "If you ever do somethin' like that again, I will tell King you have disobeyed his orders."

"Okay." I said feeling his anger rush into me. "Grouch."

At the airport, I noticed we were going to take a flight to Tokyo, Japan. I was quite shocked at this. I was in many countries but never in Japan. We all boarded the plane but waved a bye to the others. All I did was cross my arms. Lightning was mean back in Radiator Springs. We all boarded. "Sorry, but you can't have pet aboard the plane." A lady said as we boarded.

"What pet?" I asked looking around. I looked to others to see they were looking at me.

"She is not our pet." Mater began. "She is part of our crew."

"You mean…" She began then broke off. "Silverwind?" I nodded. "I am terribly sorry. Please do take your seats. Silverwind, won't you follow me?" I was led to the front of the plane while the others went near the back. After everyone was seated, I was in a big area. It looked as if they were expecting someone big. It was nice and cozy looking too. "Your seat will be right here." I looked amazed. It was like luxury.

"Do all these planes have this?" I asked.

"Only the newer planes." The lady said as she drove away. The room-like space had almost everything I needed. I was shocked.

"Please take your seats as we are about to take off." The pilot, which was the plane, said. What else I noticed was that there was a door I could open and close myself. Guess they thought I could fly. I even had a huge window to each side. It was like luxury but only made for me. My eyes sparkled. Just then, the plane started to move. I hopped into my nest and looked out the window. I watched as we aligned for takeoff.

Once in the air, the seatbelt sign was off. I watched in amazement at how high we were. Higher than in the Dinoco helicopter. We flew over mountains and an ocean. I had never seen a mountain before. It became night and I was being hovered over by a bunch of kid cars wanting my autograph. I did not know how so I did not do anything. A lady came up and had the kids leave. I had curled up in my cushioned seat and slept.

The plane landed a while later. "Silverwind." A wheel prodded me awake; I awoke to see Mater. "Mornin'." I jumped and he laughed. "Time to get off the plane, sleepin' beauty." I yawned and stood up. I left the room and exited the craft.

"Have a good day in Tokyo, Silverwind." The plane told me.

"And you have a wonderful day yourself." I added.

Night had fallen by this time, I was sitting in Mater's tow truck bed. I was getting very sleepy. I was still dazzled at all the lights around me, though. So, I decided to stay awake till we can find a way for me to sleep in piece. Everything was so high-tech but I did not pay attention to anything but the flickering lights of the rainbow. We did end up in a shop with Lightning toys and plush. "Hey!" Lightning greeted with a smile yet the little car, which looked just like Lightning but smaller, was shacking with excitement. The poor thing fell over. We went to a dance and then to a sumo match. We finally came up to where we needed to be.

"Silverwind." Mater began. "Look at this." I looked and was amazed. It looked amazing. Everything was so bright and looked fun to detour.


	8. 7 Party

Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 7 Party

I heard a gong in the distant. I looked but saw none. I was still on Mater's tow cable bed half asleep. "Guido, look. Ferraris and tires." Luigi said excitedly. "Let's go!" Then they were gone. We seem to be spiraling downward.

"Look at this." Lightning was amazed. "Okay, now, Mater and Silverwind, remember, best behavior." I leaned over Mater's side.

"You got it, buddy." Mater replied.

"Yeah, like we are going be rude of any sort like you did to me." I gave a retorted reply; Lightning and Mater stopped.

"I did not." Lightning angrily said.

"You did to." I growled. "You said to never show off when we all were having our fun. You then said you would report that to King if I had fun again." I was wide awake at this point and I was growling and spitting every word I was saying. Lightning was shocked and tried not to defend himself.

"Is this true?" Mater asked; Lightning was stuck by what I had started. "Hey, what's that?" Mater drove off.

"Mater!" lightning called.

"Hey, McQueen!" a voice began. "Over here." Lightning drove over to a black and yellow car. "Lewis!"

"Hey, man." Lewis greeted.

"Jeff!" Lightning greeted.

"Hey, Lightning." Jeff greeted cheerfully. "Can you believe this party?"

Meanwhile, Mater drove up to a glass. I was not very happy at the moment. A little car was raking the sand. Mater knocked on the glass. "Hey!" Mater began. "You done good. You got all the leaves."

"Check out the tow truck." Jeff said.

"Man, I wonder who that guy's with." Lewis wondered; Lightning looked at Mater wishing that he would stop doing something like that.

"Uh… Will you guys excuse me just for one little second?" Lightning said driving over to Mater and me.

"Good job!" Mater said; I was giggling at this time. As I noticed McQueen driving up, I stopped giggling and got grumpy again. Lightning always ruins the fun for me.

"Mater!" Lightning began startling the poor tow truck. "Listen, this isn't Radiator Springs."

"You're just realizing that?" Mater asked; I laughed at what Mater said.

"Yeah, you are just realizing that McQueen." I joked. I was obviously hating McQueen like I did when we first met.

"Oh-ho! That jet lag really done a number on you." Mater said.

"Agreed, Mater." I continued.

"Mater, things are different over here." Lightning said as he and Mater started to drive.

"You're telling me." I said.

"Will you shut up?" Lightning said. "You are acting like a child, Silverwind. What happened to your smart side?"

"I still have it but I want my fun." I said leaning my back against Mater's rear window and looking at my nails like I did not give a care in the world.

"Which means maybe you should, you know, act a little different, too." Lightning suggested.

"Different than what?" Mater asked getting concerned.

"Well, just help me out here, buddy." Lightning said.

"You need help? Shoot!" Mater began. "Why didn't you say so?" They had stopped at this point.

"Because he is dumb." I gave a remark.

"That's what a tow truck does." Mater said ignoring me.

"Yeah, I mean…" Lightning began.

"Looky there." Mater said driving up to a racecar. "It's Mr. San Francisco. I'll introduce you." Mater continued; I looked over Mater to see that we was approaching Francisco.

"Mater, no!" Lightning pleaded.

"Too late, hot shot." I said with a smirk.

"Look at me. I'm helping you already." Mater said.

"See, isn't helping nice?" I joked.

"You are getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Lightning asked.

"Plenty." I hissed happily. We ended up a ramp to Francesco.

"Hey, Mr. San Francisco," Mater greeted, "I'd like you to meet…"Francisco looked over.

"Ah! Lightning McQueen and his pet! Buona sera." Francesco said.

"I am not McQueen's pet." I hissed; Francisco knew better then get me mad.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Francesco." Lightning greeted pulling up next to Mater and me. I was off of Mater and standing with arms crossed.

"Nice to meet you, too." Francesco greeted. "You are very good-looking. Not as good as I thought, but good."

"Excuse me. Can I get a picture with you?" Mater asked. Mater around Francesco and next to him.

"Anything for McQueen's friend." Francesco said.

"Miss Sally is going to flip when she sees this." Mater said. They posed for the Camera. "She's Lightning McQueen's girlfriend."

"Ooh." Francesco said with joy.

"She's a big fan of yours." Mater added.

"Hey, she has-a good taste." Francesco said.

"Mater's prone to exaggeration." Lightning began; I slapped him in anger. "I wouldn't say she's a big fan."

"You're right." Mater agreed. "She's a huge fan! She goes on and on about your open wheels."

"Mentioning it once doesn't qualify as going on and on." Lightning putt in.

"Francesco is familiar with this reaction to Francesco." Francesco said. "Women respect a car that has-a nothing to hide."

"Yeah… Uh…" Lightning began but couldn't finish so he chuckled.

"Let us have a toast." Francesco said.

"Let's." McQueen said.

"I dedicate my win tomorrow to Miss Sally." Francesco said.

"Ooh. Sorry." McQueen began with a smirk. "I already dedicated my win tomorrow to her. So, if we both do it, it's really not so special. Besides, I don't have a drink."

"I'll go get you one." Mater suggested.

"I'm coming with you, Mater." I said hopping back onto his tow cable bed. "Do you mind if I borrow a few bucks for one of them drinks?"

"They're free." Lightning disappointedly said.

"Free?" Mater questioned. "Shoot, what am I doin' here?" Mater then raced off.

"I should probably go keep an eye on him." Lightning said. "See you at the race." Lightning was ready to drive off.

"Yes," Francesco began; Lightning stopped. "you will see Francesco, but not like this." He drove around to show him his rear bumper. "You will see him like-a this as he drives away from you." There, read 'CIAO' to the left and 'McQUEEN' to the right. Lightning laughed.

"That's cute." Lightning joked; Francesco faced McQueen again. "You had one of those made up for all the racers?"

"No." Francesco simply said.

"Okay." Lightning said awkwardly then drove away.

"Ciao, McQueen!" called Francesco.

"He is so getting beat tomorrow." Lightning mumbled.

"Ladies and gentlecars, Sir Miles Axlerod." The announcement introduced; Miles had driven out.

"It is my absolute honor to introduce to you the competitors in the first ever World Grand Prix." Miles introduced. "From Brazil, number 8…" It trailed off.


	9. 8 The Meet

Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 8 The Meet

Finn, had just drove down the spiraling ramp. He seemed to be looking for someone or something. He stopped behind some huge sculptures of ranches. He then took a camera out and looked around for the camera. Three fail when he noticed a purple car. The purple car probably noticed him cause she drove in his direction. He set his camera away and looked at the purple car. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello." Finn greeted back.

"A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator." She began saying.

"That's because it's air-cooled." Finn said.

"Great." She said. "I'm Agent Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell from the Tokyo station. I have a message from London."

"Not here." Finn said driving away along with Holley following him. "You must try the canapes on the mezzanine." Some cars have driven out of a glass elevator. Finn and Holley entered. There was where they spoke. "So the lab boys analyzed the photo I sent?" Holley nodded. "What did they learn about the camera?"

"It appears to be a standard television camera." Holley answered. "They said if you could get closer photos next time that would be great."

"This was London's message?" Finn asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, no. No, sir." Holley answered. "Um… The oil platforms you were on, turns out they're sitting on the biggest oil reserve in the world."

"How did we miss that?" Finn thought.

"They've been scrambling everyone's satellites." Holley replied. "The Americans actually discovered it just before you did. They placed an agent on that platform under deep cover. He was able to get a photo of the car who's running the entire operation."

"Great." Finn said driving out of the elevator. Both have exited the elevator. "Who is it? Has anyone seen the photo yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Holley replied. They both stopped to the side of the platform. "The American is here tonight to pass it to you. He'll signal you when he's ready."

"Good, good." Finn said. Finn then noticed the same cars at the platform, along with Zundapp there. "Oh no." Finn drove away to make sure he is out of their vision. Holley looked to them and she was also out of her vision.

"What is it?" Holley asked.

"Change of plan." Finn said. Finn looked at Holley. "You're meeting the American."

"What?" Holley was shocked. "Me?"

"Those thugs down there were on the oil platform." Finn explained. "If they see me, the mission is compromised."

"No, no, I'm technical, you see. I'm in diagnostics." Holley began feeling unsure of this. "I'm… I'm not a field agent."

"You are now." Finn said.

Meanwhile, Mater was driving around for the food and drinks. I was relaxing on Mater's back. I began to shiver all of a sudden. "What is the matter?" Mater asked.

"I don't know." I thought. I looked around to the ghost guy in the distant gesturing me over to him. He seemed to want me to follow. "I need to go somewhere." I said as I walked away from Mater and he disappeared. Mater moved up a spiraling ramp.

"I'll take one of them." Mater said snatching a drink in the process. "Thank you." He continued going up. "Never know which on McQueen will have a hankerin' for." He came up to a bar and parked there. "Hey. What do you got here that's free?" He asked then looked to the Wasabi. It was a green paste of soy and vegies. "How about that pistachio ice cream?"

"No, no, wasabi." The Japanese forklift said.

"Same old same old." Mater said. "What's up with you?" Then looks back to the wasabi. "That looks delicious!" the forklift looked at the wasabi and scooped a bit into a squared bowl that was used to take around as a lunch pack. He showed it to Mater. "Uh… Little more, please. It is free, right?" The forklift was not very happy but obeyed. "Keep it comin'." The forklift added a bit bigger scoop. "A little more." Another little more was put in. "Come on, let's go. It's free." Another little more was put in. "You're gettin' there. Scoop, scoop." The forklift slapped a whole pile on at this point. "There ya go!" the forklift handed the container to Mater. "Now that's a scoop of ice cream!" the forklift spoke in Japanese.

I was still following the ghost guy. He seem to be leading me somewhere but I don't know where. "And now our last competitor." Miles spoke. "Number 95, Lightning McQueen!" Lightning drove out and I noticed as I passed. I had stopped and watched for a bit.

"Ka-chow!" Lightning exclaimed as he flashed his headlights. "Thank you so much for having us, Sir Axlerod. I really look forward to racing. This is a good opportunity."

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Lightning." Miles spoke. "You and your team bring excellence and professionalism to this competition." I was then ushered forward to the front with Lightning and Miles. They both looked at me. Lightning wasn't happy but Miles smiled. "Ah, and here is the infamous Silverwind of unknown. Welcome."

"Greetings." I greeted dipping my head.

"You excited for the competitions?" Miles asked.

"Not really. I just liked to get out of town once in a while." I answered.

"That is understandable." Miles said.

"Beast form, Beast form, Beast form." I heard chanting all around; Miles smiled at the cheering then looked to me.

"Yes, let's see your Beast form here in person." Miles encouraged; I looked to Lightning.

"You better not." Lightning mouthed; I looked angry to Lightning.

"Okay, stand back cause of my tail." I spoke as I transformed.

"Ooh!" I heard the crowed say.

"Why not give us a good roar." Miles said.

'With pleasure.' I spoke to Miles. I inhaled and gave my best roar. My roar echoed through the whole building; everyone cheered.

"Thank you for that, Silverwind." Miles thanked as I changed back; just then, Mater came racing through the crowd screaming.

"Somebody get me water!" Mater exclaimed once he got to the waterfall that was behind Lightning and Miles. Mater lapped at the water in full gulps. "Sweet relief. Sweat relief." He mumbled; Lightning looked back to the crowed to see disbelieving expression. Once he was done, he face the mic. "Whatever you do, do not eat the free pistachio ice cream." I face palmed. I then sat on his tow cable bed again relaxing. I got really shy at this point. "It has turned." I had another shiver at this point like something I needed was near but I never can explain where. I curled up in the back and began to ponder on what it was I needed to know.

"Sir Axlerod, I can explain." Lightning began feeling embarrassed on Mater's reaction. "This is Mater. He's…"

"Oh, I know him." Miles said then hits a wheel to Mater's side with a smile. "This is the bloke that called in to the television show. You are the one I have to thank."

"No, thank you." Mater said with a relaxed smile. "This trip's been amazin'." Then, there was liquid sound and Miles looked down.

"Ah." Miles began as Mater also looked down. "He's a little excited, isn't he?"

"Mater!" Lightning was even more embarrassed.

"But wait," Mater began moving backward. "I… Shoot."

"Mater." Lightning drove away.

"Has anyone got a towel?" Miles asked looking around; the two was on the lower ramp.

"Mater, get a hold of yourself." Lightning whispered. "You're making a scene!"

"But I never leak oil. Never." Mater honestly said.

"Go take care of yourself right now!" Lightning whispered; Mater drove away with disappointment.


	10. 9 Bathroom

Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4 from Cars and OC)

Chapter 9 Bathroom

"Comin' through! Leakin' oil." Mater raced through the crowd then looked to a car. "Where's the bathroom?" The car looked in the direction. "Thank you." Mater continued till he was in front of the bathrooms. "I gotta go." Mater panicked looking to each door wandering which was which. Mater entered the left side. There was screaming and Mater drove out. "Sorry, ladies." He apologized; this shook me and I was out of thought. Mater entered the right bathroom without noticing I was on. "I'm leakin'. I never leak. I never leak." Mater mumbled to himself with panic.

I slipped of realizing I was in a different location. Mater repeated the same thing until a car exited the stall driving off and he entered it. As soon as Mater looked inside, he was wowed by the high-tech look. He entered and I don't know what to do from this point on as Mater was inside and I panicked. I wanted to get out. I tried but the ghost guy halted me. "Stay here." He say.

"But this is the guy's room." I whispered.

"Just wait here." He said.

"Fine." I agreed on staying. My cheeks flashed with embarrassment on being in the men's room. I hid behind a pillar just to wait for Mater to be done since the ghost guy did not let me leave. Then again, I could always walk through him. I heard Mater scream. I then noticed this dull orange car driving into the bathroom. I stared in concentration. He had green stripes on the side and his eyes were brown. He then transformed into a blue dark blue challenger-looking car. He had black stripes along his sides. His eyes where now blue. I was in total shock. The car looked so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. He then drove up to the mirrors.

"Okay, McMissile. I'm here. It's time for the drop." He stopped and was looking at his hood. I thought this was a good time to try and sneak out. I noticed the ghost guy was gone. I looked around. I heard some sort of beeping.

Meanwhile, Holley was getting a signal. "Okay, so, the American has activated his tracking beacon." Holley reported.

"Roger that. Move in." Finn said.

Back in the bathroom, the car looked up then back again. He looked up to see me sneaking by. I knew he noticed so I stood there frozen. I was so scared at this point. Then, two cars came in. One yellow-green and other was and orange-brown. The blue car took out his side gun then turned as the yellow-green car rammed into him. The blue car had shot one bullet. I was able move and I ran to Mater's stall banging it. "Mater!" I began with a panic. "We need to get going. Now!" I was urgent in my voice. I was watching this battle scene and I was freaking out at this point. I have never been in between a battle scene and I was not planning on being a part of it. The blue car rammed into the orange car while yellow rammed from the side. Mater was about to get out; I know the cars heading for me and I jumped up. Mater was pushed back into the stall and I landed on the roof of the blue car.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." Holley said.

"What's the problem?" Fin asked.

"He's in the loo." Holley reported.

"So, go in!" Finn ordered.

"I can't go into the men's loo!" Holley said.

"Time is of the essence, Shiftwell." Finn said.

"All right." Holley said as she drove the men's room.

The blue car backed away and I jumped off in front of him. I obviously was meant to meet this car so why not see what I can do. I was in my normal for so I quickly changed into me Beast form. I stomped a foot and gave a great roar of anger toward the two cars. They were shocked like they have seen me before. "She's alive?" the orange car asked. I noticed fear in both their eyes but it did not them at all. The yellow car was about to ram into me but luckily, Mater had come out knocking the car and me. I moved out of the way as Mater moved back facing the two cars. I was laying on the ground unconscious. This was like the dream I had in Radiator Springs while Lightning was fixing the road.

"Whatever you do, I would not go in there!" Mater told the two cars being very oblivious about me being on the floor. I had changed back into my usual form. The door closed and Mater realized the two cars. "Hey! A Gremlin and a Pacer! No offense to your makes and models, but you guys break down harder than my cousin Betsy." Wasn't Betsy that pavement maker that McQueen hauled along the road when he had to fix it or is this actually a car? The blue then placed something on Mater's rear. "…after she got left at the alter! What the…" Mater faced the blue car. "Whoa." He noticed the car in bad condition. "Are you okay?" Mater was concerned.

"I'm fine." The blue car answered.

"Hey! Tow Truck!" Spoke the orange car as the yellow car was getting adjusted from being hit by the stall door. Mater looked to the two. "We'd like to get to our private business here, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Mater said then driving away slowly. "Don't let me get in the way of your private business." He stopped realizing something and looked to them quickly. "A little advice. When you hear a giggle and see that waterfall, you best press that green button."

"Thank you." The orange car thanked.

"It's to adjust the temperature." Mater advised.

"Got it." The yellow car growled.

"And it's in Celsius, not Fahrenheit." Mater advised once again.

"Get out of here!" Both demanded. "All right, then. And when she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted. Holley heard that and Mater popped out without letting Holley get chance to look in. "Scuse me, ma'am." Mater said as he backfired a bit. Holley was disgusted by this. "Dad-gum pistachio ice cream."

"This cannot be him." Holley spoke.

"Is he American?" Finn asked.

"Look out, ladies." Mater said shaking his rear in amusement. "Mater's fitin' to get funky." He whipped tow cabled then drove away.

"Extremely." Holley said.

"Then it's him." Finn said; Holley then caught up to Mater.

"Hello." Holey greeted.

"Well, hello." Mater greeted back."

"A Volkswagen Karman Ghia has no radiator." Holley began with the quiz.

"Well, of course it doesn't. That's cause it's air-cooled." Mater replied; Holley drove in front of Mater with a sigh.

"Perfect. I'm from the Tokyo Station." Holley said.

"Course, Karman Ghias weren't the only ones." Mater continued. "Besides the Beetles, you had Type 3 Squarebacks with the Pancake motors."

"Yeah, okay. I get it." Holley said.

"And before both of them there's the Type 2 buses. My buddy Fillmore's one of them." Mater explained.

"Listen!" Holley interrupted Mater's lessons. "Um… We should find somewhere more private." Mater was confused at this.

"Gee, don't you think that's a little…" Mater trailed.

"Yeah, you're right. Impossible to know which areas here are compromised. So, when can I see you again?" Holley said.

"Well, let's see." Mater thought. "Tomorrow I'll be out there at the races."

"Got it." Holley said. "We'll rendezvous then."

Moments later, Mater returned to the group. "There you are. Where have you been?" Lightning wandered.

"What's a rendezvous?" Mater asked feeling love struck.

"Uh… It's a date." Luigi replied.

"A date?" Mater asked in shock.

"Mater, what's going on?" Lightning asked with a smile.

"What's goin' on is I got me a date tomorrow." Mater said love struck; Guido spoke Italian.

"Guido don't believe you." Luigi translated.

"Well, believe it. My new girlfriend just said so." Mater said then looks off to the distance. "Hey, there she is." Mater said as everyone looked to see Holley driving. "Hey!" Holley looked over. "Hey, lady!" Mater waved as she rolled her eyes then drove away. "See you tomorrow!" Guido spoke Italian again.

"Guido still don't believe you." Luigi translated.


	11. 10 Memories Revealed

From this point on, the game has ended. But I will make a new game by the next chapter.

Chapter 10 Memories Revealed

At an abandoned building, I was tied up in ropes and hanging from the ceiling. I slowly opened my eyes. "You finally awake, huh?" I heard a voice.

"Huh?" I spoke with my vision still blurred.

"You took a good hit to the head, kid." The voice said. The voice came from a male with calmness.

"Ghost guy?" I asked as I looked around.

"What? No." My vision cleared to see the blue car on something.

"Oh." I noticed him with a gentle look.

"Look, thanks for trying to help back there." He began. "You were as brave as an apprentice I had with me…"

"What was he or she like?" I asked just hanging there. My hands where tied to my back.

"She was a brave agent with a gentle and shy behavior. She would only be fierce when needed. Other then that, she would be shy and gentle. Only rude to the ones who were rude to her." The blue car said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rod." He began. "Rod Torque."

"My name is Silverwind." I introduced.

"Silverwind?" Rod asked with slight curiosity. "Do you have a badge with C.H.R.O.M.E. on it?"

"Yeah. It is in my pants. Why?" I had a curious look. Rod did not reply.

"I thought you died." Rod began.

"Died? I am right here. How can I die?" I asked.

"You and I were on a mission to spy on the lemons. As we did that, we were caught spying. We tried to race out of there before we got caught. I had told you to run. You refused at first saying you did not want to leave me behind. I still told you to run. You hesitated but then you raced away but it was too late by then. They had cornered you. They pushed you away to this table. I tried to save you but I could not you in time. They inserted some sort of fuel into you and you had closed yours eyes. You were then taken away and I they let me go. I looked for you through the whole building. You were gone. I ended up heading back to the headquarters reporting that you had died." Rod said; I looked down.

"I woke up in this town somerwhere living there for a while. I was not a car but this. I had found a badge next to me when I awoke. I lost all memory of the days I did before. I only had a badge to show I was named Silverwind. I never knew why I had one." I explained. "I was called a monster for my looks. Everyone thought I was monster who would destroy anything so they stayed away or ingored me. I found this race track which I entered." I told him everything I knew and rememebered. I even told him of the Adventure I had in Radiator Springs.

"That explains why I felt like I wanted to go to this unknown place." Rod thought. "I even had dreams of being with you under the night stars and speaking. I had given you different information. I only thought it was a dream. I never knew it was all reall."

"I had dreams as well. I had it where this girl told me I was needed." I said. "I also seem to have future dreams."

"Hmmm…" Rod thought. "I don't know about that."

"I also dreamt about that bathroom incident." I said; Rod looked at me with curiosity. "I tried leaving but you, as a ghost, said not to leave."

"I actually did that. I was getting a vison of you being in the men's room." Rod said with a faint chuckle; I was shocked at this. "I wanted to see if my dreams and visions were real. As soon as I saw you in the bathroom, I thought my eyes were being tricked. And when those two lemons said that you were still alive, I knew it wasn't a dream."

"Yeah, and when I saw you, I knew I saw you before but could never put my finger on it." I said.

"Yes. Now I have found you, though…" Rod said looking around. "At the wrong time."

"Agreed." I said as I looked down.

"But on the bright side, you were an amazing agent, Silver." Rod smiled. "And I could not have had a better field agent apprentice."

"Agreed." I said. "I have had the best mentor ever."

"Even the agency thinks you were wonderful. We all grieved when we lost you." Rod began. "And we wont loose you again."

"But…" I trailed trying to find the right words to say.

"But, what?" Rod asked curiously as his smile disappeared.

"I am in Lightning's crew. I am co-chief." I said.

"Why are you in the race?" Rod asked.

"I wanted training to be a crew chief." I began. "King let me be a co-crew chief in his last race."

"Really?" Rod asked.

"Yeah. He was the one who tried to help me with my memories. Now I can tell him I have found out my true pupose." I smiled.

"Uh…" Rod began as I looked at him confused. "You don't remember much from your training, do you?"

"No. why?" I asked.

"We agents don't tell others that we are agents. We keep it conciled."

"Oh." I thought. I was disappointed that I could not tell King. He had helped me through so much and now I can't tell him. I was very disappointed.

"Hey, it going to be alright." Rod reassured me. "Once we get out of here, alive, you and I will continue your training."

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"Then we had a good life and we die with one another." Rod said; I nodded in agreement.

"Also… I don't know if you have this same problem." I had begun. "But I think there is more than meets the eyes with you and me together."

"That is true." Rod began. "The agency said that they have never seen such a spiritual connection between agents before. One time, I was out on a mission and you ahd sensed some sort of danger. You told the agency that you felt something was wrong. They had you and some another agent, known as Finn, go to the trouble. You both had come in time to save me from a battle. Another time, you was out on a mission with Finn and you both were in trouble. I had sensed this and I told the agency. It took a while for them and us to understand this ability. About 20 missions later, they had found out that the connection you and I had was only toward the other. Only I can feel what happens to you and vise versa."

"Really?" I asked with shock.

"Yes." Rod said with a slight chuckle. "We were not siblings so the agency found it strange that we were even able to feel one another's emotions and how one another felt. If one of us was in pain, the other would be too for no reason what-so-ever till we find out that the other was hurt."

"That is amazing." I was surprised. I had finally understand these feelings I had no clue why I felt them. But now I know why. I am and agent of C.H.R.O.M.E. and I had a strong connection with Rod.

"You are fully called Agent Linebacker. Silverwind Linebacker." Rod said. "And the agency will be glad to have you back on the field again.


	12. 11 Lemon's Lair

Since the game has ended, I have thought up a new game. It is where you predict what happens next. Only predict it in in this movie. Not the others. Here are the rules:

1. Don't cheat (Means don't look at other's reviews.)  
2. You don't have to participate.  
3. Reply in a review and not a PM, please.

Chapter 11 Lemons' Lair

"Is my daughter alright?" Asked a guy.

"Yes. We have her here with us." Said another.

"Good." The guy said.

Meanwhile, Rod and Silverwind hung there not able to get free. Then, the doors opened in the distant. Two cars drove over. "Sister!" a blue car spoke; I looked to the male car. "What did they do to you?" I hung there not saying anything. "Did they also take your voice away?" I was speechless. Was this car my brother? I looked to Rod who looked to me. "You don't remember me?"

"Remember?" I hissed. "I have no memory left. Only what I have done in this retched body."

"The agency stole you from us." A black car spoke.

"Who are you?" I growled; I was in enough pickle and now I had to deal with a family I don't know?

"I am your mother." Spoke the black car.

"And I am you brother." Spoke the blue car.

"And where is my father?" I asked.

"He will be a long in a bit, sweetie." Mother spoke.

"Silverwind, don't listen to them. You chose to go with the agency. We never stole you." Rod said trying to make me see the truth. I did feel that he was not lying.

"Prove it." I hissed. "Where are the adoption papers?"

"We left them at home." Mother spoke.

"I don't believe you." I hissed; mother then began to cry.

"Why did you have to do that, Lilly?" Spoke brother; my head began do get dizzy and Rod felt this.

"Leave us alone." Rod ordered. Just then, the other cars came in and mother and brother both drove away. Mother was still crying and I rolled my eyes.

"I got admit, you tricked us real good." Said the orange car.

"And we don't like being tricked." said the yellow car. Rod laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" asked the yellow car.

"You." I hissed with a smirk; Rod looked to me then back to the others.

"Well, I was just wearing a disguise." Rod began. "You guys are stuck looking like that." The cars did not look too happy. The orange car released the magnetism and Rod fell onto this thing that normally tests on how much the car wastes the gas. "Allinol? Thanks, fellas. I hear this stuff is good for you.

"So you think." A voice began; I peered over.

"Zundapp." I growled.

"How do you know my name?" Zundapp asks me.

"You were in my dream, you good for nothing tin can." I hissed.

"Feisty little one are you?" Zundapp questioned with a smirk; I growled toward Zundapp. "You always have been."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know because you are my daughter." Zundapp said.

"I am not your daughter." I hissed.

"Oh really? We have adopted you and you can't remember who I am?" Zundapp questioned.

"I lost my memory." I hissed.

"No matter, I will help with that as soon as I finish with him." Zundapp said as he paid more attention to Rod. "Allinol by itself is good for you." Zundapp then pressed something and Rod's wheels began to move. Zundapp moved more forward. "But after microscopic examination I have found that it has one small weakness." He was next to Rod at this point. "When hit with an electromagnetic pulse, it becomes extremely dangerous." Zundapp explained; I began to wriggle in the tightened ropes.

"Smile for the camera." The orange car said.

"Is that all you want? I got a whole act." Rod said.

"You were very interested in this camera on the oil platform." Zundapp said. "Now, you will witness what it really does." Zundapp drove away from Rod.

"Whatever you say, Professor." Rod said; the yellow car drove up with a TV next to him.

"You talked up a lot of cars last night." Said the yellow car. "Which one's your associate?" a purple-pink box car and disguised Rod where speaking together.

"Your mother." Rod joked. "Oh no, I'm sorry, it is your sister. I can't tell them apart these days."

'Rod, what are you doing?" I questioned in my head. I was still wriggling in the tight ropes.

"Could I start it now, professor Z?" asked the orange car.

"Go 50% percent." Ordered Zundapp; the orange car did as he was told. "This camera is actually an electromagnetic pulse emitter.

"What about her." The yellow car said as a Japanese car was shown with Rod. "Did you give it to her?"

"The allinol is now heating to a boil," Zundapp began, "dramatic expanding, causing the engine to crack under the stress, forcing oil into the combustion chamber."

"How about him?" the yellow car spoke as a picture of a red car and Rod. "Did you give it to him?"

"What do I care? I can replace an engine block." Rod said.

"You may be able to, but after full impact of the pulse," Zundapp began as the orange car set it to 75%, "unfortunately, there will be nothing to replace." Pain began to surge through me like a machine gun firing at me. I then had an idea. As I wriggled, I transformed. My wings snapped the ropes and I landed to my feet. I growled at everyone. I heard gasps as everyone looked. I tried to run toward the camera but the cars got in the way. I hissed then whipped my tail at the cars knocking them over. Rod watched as I tried to push the cars aside.

"How about him?" the yellow car spoke as a picture of Mater and Rod. "Does he have it?" Rod knew it was Mater but he accidentally gave it away by looking differently that Zundapp could tell. Zundapp looked to the picture.

"That's him. He's the one." Zundapp said; at that moment, ropes were thrown over my back as the cars pulled me to the ground. I thrashed around trying to get free as more ropes were being tossed over. I was being tied down. These seemed to be cables that were lying around the place so snapping them was impossible.

"Roger that, Professor Z." The orange car replied.

"No!" Rod exclaimed.

"Yes, sir." Zundapp began speaking into a video cam; I noticed this and listened. "We believe the infiltrator has passed along sensitive information." I heard mumbling. "I will take care of it before any damage can be done." Zundapp turned the cam off and turned his attention to the cars. "The project is still on schedule. You will find the second agent and kill him." The orange car then set the percent to 100. And then, nothing. All I noticed was that I went limb and my vision blurred. Another second went by and I had passed out.


	13. 12 Truth

Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 12 Truth

As the cars had left, Rod and I were laying there doing nothing. I was then floating in darkness. I looked around franticly. I was then set on soft ground. I looked down to see grass. I was still in my Beast form. I looked up to the blackness fad away and the blue sky took its place. I looked over to see Rod unconscious on the grass. I walked over to him and nudged him. He slowly opened his eyes. 'What's going on?' Rod asked through his mind. He tried speaking out but nothing came. 'What? I can't speak aloud.' Rod was confused.

'I am used to this in this form, Rod.' I said. 'I never could speak out without giving a roar without anybody not understanding it.' Rod looked to me.

'Welcome, One Souls.' Spoke a gold car; Rod and I looked over to see the car. 'You have done well as one.'

'What do you mean?' Rod questioned.

'You were the two chosen ones to take on the one soul challenge, we have decided for you, to test and see if you could cooperate together.' Spoke the car. 'Organism, Silverwind, is the sister soul and machine, Rod, is brother soul. Organism and Machine working together through hardship and goodness.'

'Wait, so we both are brother and?' I questioned.

'Only by soul. Your quest is not complete without one another. You both must go back and finish quest.' Spoke the car. 'Bust rest first for body recovers.' We both nodded and waited for the time to go back.

Meanwhile, a car drove in the abandoned building. He was a rusty fella with patches of green paint still one. "Hey! I found somethin'." The car spoke; another car had entered the room.

"Poor things." The female car of pink spoke. "Let us get them out of here."

"Agreed." The green car spoke. And with that, the two brought them outside and onto a hauling truck. They drove away with the two in the back. They had reached a building. The hauling truck went to the back. All the vehicle entered then. Once in, the two cars took the two unconscious ones and set them down. Rod, was set on the lift while I was left aside. The cars vigorously on the engine of Rod. All they did was fix it up here and there not changing much. Once done, the two cars looked over to me. They had no clue what to do with me. They felt so helpless. They turned back to Rod and started his engine alongside making him run. They also took out his dents.

'Time has come for two to go.' Spoke the gold car.

'But we have so much questions to ask of you.' Rod said.

'Now is not time.' The car spoke as a portal opened. I looked behind me to see a blue portal sparkle.

'Time is plenty.' Rod said.

'Let us just leave. I have to go. King will be worried if I am not in Radiator Springs in fall.' I said.

'Fine.' Rod said as he and I entered the portal.

Back in the building, the two cars were hoping that we both would wake up. Then, they heard muffling and looked over. Rod had slowly opened his eyes. "You finally awaken." Spoke the pink car.

"Were are we." Rod asked still a little weak.

"You are in home and fixer." Said the pink car; Rod weakly looked around for me.

"Were is the Beast?" Rod asked; the two cars moved aside to let Rod have a full cleasr of me. I was still laying on the ground sprawled out. He watched carefully to see if my flank would rise and fall but there was no sign of me breathing. "Did she make it or did something go wrong?" Rod thought aloud. Rod was set down and he drove weakly over to me. He watched carefully to see if I would make it or I was gone forever. Then, he heard a faint breath. I noticed my flank faintly rise and fall. He sighed with relief. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that Rod was over me. My eyes shot wide out of shock. I qickly sat up. "Slow down, Silverwind." Rod began. "We are in no hurry. We need our rest." I lowered my head with a sigh.

'I know.' I said. I was still in pain from when we both had passed out from the camera.

"You two are alright?" asked the two with shock.

"Yes, we are fine." Rod said.

"You need help, daughter?" the green car spoke.

'What?' I looked over to them.

"You need help, daughter?" the green car repeated.

'Daughter?' I said beginning to growl. 'You have no right to call me daughter. Who are you two?'

"I am you father." Spoke the green. "Jim Linebacker."

"I am your mother." Spoke the pink. "Linda Linebacker." Both of us were in shock. No one but the agency knows my last name. They thought having Ridgeback is better just for disguise.

'So, you are my mother and father?' I began with shock.

"Yes." Linda spoke. "Your brother, Kyle Linebacker, is gone for a bit."

'Where?' I asked.

"I am not allowed to say." Jim spoke.

'What do you mean you are not allowed to say?' I hissed.

"Don't take that tone with us, missy?" Linda angrily said.

'I have been gone and lost my memory of everything before I transformed into the retched form.' I growled.

"That form is a dragon and your normal form is human." Jim spoke driving next to Linda.

"How do you know what they are?" Rod questioned.

"Because…" Jim began then thought.

"We were the ones who got you changed into them." Linda finished.

"Kyle was mad at us so he stormed out." Jim said.

"We haven't seen him since." Linda said.

'Will you say where he is now?' I asked.

"We don't know where he is." Linda said; I growled a bit.

'Then why not let me try to look for him?' I suggested.

"No. It is dangerous." Linda said.

"You are only 16." Jim said.

'16?' I was shocked.

"Yes. You left at 16 to join the agency. You were so good so we tricked you into coming with us." Linda began.

"We lured you to the lemons. You and that car followed." Jim said.

"We were then sent away and this happened." Linda said; Rod and I was shocked.

'So you brought me to the lair and changed me?' I hissed. 'What did I use to be?'

"You was a 2000 Hyundai Tiberon." Rod butted in; I looked over to him then whipped around to look at my parents again. I hissed then stormed out of the building.

"What have we done?" Linda cried.

"I will get her." Rod said as he drove after me. I was outside the building. It was still very dark. I walked farther and farther outside. I hissed and kicked aside everything in the way. "Silverwind!" I look over my shoulder to see Rod driving up to me. I relaxed my anger and lowered my head.

'Sorry for storming out. I just had enough of someone saying something that upsets me.' I said.

"No worries. We can leave if you so wish tomorrow." Rod said; I nodded to his idea. We both walked behind a building that had grass behind it. Rod had parked in the grass as I walked next to him. I then curled up and lay right next to him. I was also leaning against his side.

We did stay but I felt Rod's feelings that he wanted to get out. I lay down crossing my forearms over one another then slept. Rod parked beside me and slept as well as I lay against his side.


	14. 13 Japan Broadcast

Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 13 Japan Broadcast

"Japan, land of the rising sun, where ancient tradition meets modern technology." I looked up to see a huge monitor showing the race. Rod was sleeping but I watched the race. "Welcome to the inaugural running of the World Grand Prix. I'm Brent Mustangburger with racing legends Darrell Cartrip and David Hobbscap." Introduced Brent. The car a blue mustang along with a green car I presume was David and Darrell from the Piston Cup races. "There's never been a competition like this before." It was down at the pits at this moment. "First, allinol, making its debut tonight as the required fuel for all these great champions." The cars were in their pits getting allinol filled into them." It was then shown the starting line without the cars getting ready. "Second, the course itself. And it is like nothing we've ever seen before. David, how exactly does this competition work?" It was back to focusing on the three announcers.

"Well, Brent, all three of these street courses are classic round-the house racetracks." Began David as three courses were shown in Japan, Italy and England. "This means that the LMP and formula cars should break out the gate in spectacular fashion." The racecars left the pits as a close up on a separate screen showed Francesco. "Look for Francesco Bernoulli, in particular, to lead early." The cars were heading to the track at this point. "And with technical turns throughout, GT and touring cars," He began as a yellow car was being focused on at this point. "…like Spain's Miguel Camino, should make up ground but I doubt it'll be enough to stop Francesco from absolutely running away with it." The focus was on them again.

"Whoa now." It was Darrell who spoke. "Hold your horsepower. You're forgetting the most important factor, that early dirt track section of the course. The dirt is supposed to be the equalizer in this race." The picture was a blue car with a bit of red and white markings on was shown.

"French rally car Raoul CaRoule is counting on a big boost through there." Brent explained.

"And don't forget Lightning McQueen." Darrell began as the focus was on McQueen. "His mentor, the Hudson Hornet, was one of the greatest dirt track racers of all time. In my opinion, McQueen is the best all-around racer in this competition."

"Really, Darrell, you need to clean your windshield." Spoke David. "You're clearly not seeing this for what it is: Francesco's race to lose."

It was then focused on the tracks where the cars were ready to race. "It's time to find out." Brent began. "The racers are locking into the grid."


	15. 14 First Lap

I have changed a bit in the story as I realized that I made Silverwind fly instead of glide. She only can glide at the moment. Sorry for the mistake for the one's who already read this chapter. Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 14 First Lap

I had slight snuck away from Rod. I promised McQueen I would be his co-crew chief alongside Mater. I climbed up the side of a building then I started to glide. Once in a while, I would land on the side of a building and do the same thing over again and again.

Meanwhile, Lightning was getting ready for the race. He closed his eyes for a bit. "Speed. I am speed." He said to himself. He heard laughter from Francesco. Lightning shot his eyes open and looked over to see Francesco.

"Really?" Francesco began to joke. "You are speed? Then Francesco is triple speed." He then chanted. "Francesco is triple speed." He then laughed. "Francesco likes-a this McQueen. It's-a really getting him into the zone." Francesco revved his engine to warm up.

"Oh, he is so getting beat today." McQueen mumbled then revved his engine. The lights were on red. As soon as it turned green, the cars took off. They raced down the track. Track narrowed but still able for three cars to be by one another. Lightning passes the cars like ease but Francesco keeps ahead of McQueen like he was nothing.

"Tire pressure is excellent!" Luigi exclaimed.

"He's got plenty of fuel." Fillmore said.

"And he's awesome." Mater commented. I glided over the crowd and noticed I knew where to go from there.

'If I can find McQueen, I can follow him secretly.' I told myself as I glided all over.

Holley said then looked to her side view mirror which ended up being a camera. "Why is he in the pits? He's so exposed."

"It's his cover." Finn said. "One of the best I've seen, too. Look at the detail on that rust." Holley then brought out to pads that were set under her two front wheels. A blue screen was then shown with the crew on. "It must have cost him a fortune."

"But why hasn't he contact us yet?" Holley questioned.

"There's probably heat on him." Finn suggested. "Be patient."

"Right of course." Holley said as she searched for more. "He'll signal us when he can."

"Then we find out who's behind all this." Finn continued. I was circling the building. Something had led me there so I listened. I noticed two vehicles hiding in the building. I knew it was Finn so I was trying to act as if I never noticed them. They have noticed me, though. I landed on the other building to get my altitude higher.

"What is Silverwind doing?" Finn asked watching me landing on the building the taking off gliding over and over as I watched the track. I did circle a couple times but others I glided straight. And to keep people from thinking something was in the building, I would glide away then back.

"I don't know." Holley answered. They both only knew me by my popularity by the world is what I thought.

"As they head into the palace hairpin, Francesco builds an early speed." Brent began.

"Hang on, boys. Here comes the dirt." Darrell said. They were right. The pavement ended and a dark brown dirt came in its place. Lightning drove on it with ease including Francesco.

"McQueen, it's time to make your move!" Mater instructed. "Get on the outside and show 'em what Doc done taught you." Francesco bounced on the tracks. He was not able to control this amount of dirt.

"10-4, Mater." Lightning replied. Francesco had screeched to a halt making him look like he had swerved a bit.

"Oh, boy! Francesco's brought to a screeching halt!" David announced. As Lightning turned the corner, Lightning drifted across the dirt passing Francesco.

"Lightning is the first to take advantage." Brent said. "And just like that, folks, Francesco's lead is left in the dust." After the turns, Lightning raced off again.

"Nice call, Mater. Keep it up." Lightning reported and Mater was happy.

"McQueen looks happier than a roll bar at a demolition derby!" Darrel announced. And with that, the dirt track ended.

"Everyone's jostling for position as we hit the asphalt again." Brent said. "Francesco lost a lot of momentum in the dirt." Francesco was catching to the front with ease once again as they entered a tunnel and exited after a long run. Lightning rounded the corners with Francesco way behind. "He's got serious work ahead of him if he wants to get back in the race." Brent said as the cars rounded the corners. "Now the racers hit the Rainbow Bridge with its 360-degree loop." The looped around a hound rounding street as it lead to a bridge above. The cars passed under the beams that were lit in a rainbow color. The bridge cars still out of my view as they came across. By this time, the bridge had ended and the cars rounded a corner. There was a camera aiming at the racers.

"It is time." Spoke Zundapp over headphones.

"Roger that." Said the orange car as he set it to 75 percent then aimed it at a car. It was aiming a yellow car. My scales prickled as I felt something wrong. I dashed into the direction of danger lightning fast. As I got there, it was too late. Miguel was hit. He flamed up a bit and slowed down dramatically. I circled him watching until someone came. Back at the building, Rod had felt my fear. He still slept but had the dreams being in my place.

"Oh, Miguel Camino has blown an engine!" exclaimed Darrel.

'I wish I can help.' I hissed in my mind remembering last time I tried that with King. I could only push him an inch then I could not anymore. Miguel noticed me as I circled. I was in shock for a moment forgetting that everyone already knew of my two forms and how I was kinder then everyone thought. I relaxed when I remembered. I am still getting use to showing my dragon form to others that I don't know. Luckily, he slid right into the pits. I relaxed from the car's safety.

"Very unusual, Darrel. He's been so consistent all year." Brent said; I landed into the pits to Miguel.

"Is he okay?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"We don't know." Said the crew chief. "We have to see the damage first." My scales prickled with anger as I growled trying to look around for who did this.

"You gotta be kidding me." The orange car said.

"What is it?" asked the yellow.

"It's that tow truck and monster from the bathroom." The orange replied.

"The, what, bathroom?" the yellow car seemed confused.

"Yeah. The tow truck the American agent passed the device to and the monster we supposedly killed." The orange replied.

"What about 'em?" the yellow questioned.

"They're in the pits!" the orange car spoke.

"Not for long." The yellow car spoke as he drove away. My scales prickled again.

'Something's wrong.' I hissed.

"What is?" Miguel asked; I looked to him.

'I have to go.' I dashed away from them to Mater. 'Mater! Something is wrong.' I hissed as I frantically looked around bearing my teeth. Rod jolted awake at this point and looked to where I had normally rested. I wasn't there. He quickly drove off the property and the my direction.


	16. 15 Mater's Date

Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 15 Mater's Date

Holley all of a sudden got a warning signal. "Hold on." She noticed as she switched the screen. "I think I've got something."

"What is it?" Finn asked with concern; Holley was scanning the area at the finish line.

"It's the Pacer from the party last night." Holley reported. "I'm cross-referencing with the photos from the oil derricks." The car matched the profile. "Yep. His VIN numbers match."

"Anyone with him?" Finn wondered. "He won't be alone." Holley began a search immediately.

"Conducting analysis on the target." Some more were identified. "He's not the only one here. Three, five…" she stopped for a moment not believing what she is seeing. A whole bunch a cars being identified. "They're everywhere. And they're all closing in on…" Holley paused as her screen moved over on Mater and me. "Oh, no! Finn?" She looked over. Finn was gone. "Finn, where are you?" Holley was worried.

"Get them out of the pits. Now!" Finn said over speaker.

"Some of them fellers is really loud!" Mater said.

'Mater…' I hissed to him. 'We need to go. There is trouble.'

"Hold on, I need to be McQueen's crew chief." Mater told me.

"Can you hear me? Over." Holley spoke through Mater's headsets.

"Uh…" Mater pulled back a little as I clung close to Mater. "What?"

"Get out of the pit now!" I hear Holley say.

'I knew there was trouble.' I hissed. I could hear the urgent ton.

"Do you hear me?" Holley repeated.

"Hey. I know you!" Mater began then became in a love struck daze; I rolled my eyes then looked around to make sure we were safe. "You're that girl from the party last night." His expression became confused. "You wanna do our date now?"

"Guys, too much chatter." Lightning began as Francesco was tailing McQueen. "Let's keep this line clear." My scales shivered as I heard another car hit another car.

"Smoke from number 10, Clutchgoneski!" Brent announced; the orange car laughed. I knew the racer's engine was blown at this point.

"There's no time for messing about!" Holley ordered. "Get out of the pits!"

'I do as she says. Mater.' I hissed with the faintest growl deep in my throat.

"Well is there going to be cable where you is so I can watch the rest of the race?" Mater questioned.

"You're running out of time!" Holley said.

"They're coming. Get them out of there!" Finn ordered.

"I'm trying." Holley replied to Finn then paid attention to Mater. "Get out now."

"Well I usually like to have a proper detailin' done before I meet a lady friend." Mater told her as he turned to the garage door in the back. Mater stopped as he checked his grooming.

'Mater!' I gave a good roar-hiss as I followed Mater. I felt my heart beat fast with panic.

"Finn McMissile! But you're dead!" exclaimed the yellow car.

"Then this shouldn't hurt at all." Finn joked as he sprayed the extinguisher shooting both in the eyes then driving past the two. They both followed in pursuit as Mater opened the door. Mater drove out then took his left. I looked right to see cars driving after someone. I followed Mater.

The two cars rounded the corner. The yellow ramming into the Japan's sleeping police. The yellow car gasped as the police set off his sirens. I trotted behind Mater. I was being very aware of my surroundings with my scales spiked into a dangerous pose. Mater and crossed an intersection while Finn crossed the same way just one over. Rod, on the other hand, was trying to find me since I was moving everywhere. Finn turned the corn and stopped. "Miss Shiftwell?" Finn questioned with urgency; Holley was watching where Mater was going.

"I've got him in the back alleys east of the garage." Holley reported; she switched the view of the screen to see that the others were closing in. "Multiple assailments are closing in quickly."

"Keep them moving. I'm on my way." Finn said as he raced in Mater's direction. He used his grappling hooks upward; Mater came across some flowers.

"Hey, new lady friend, you like flowers?" Mater asked.

'Mater.' I hissed urgently. I was starting to think following him was a bad idea and that I should be going on by myself.

"What?" Lightning asked as he rounded the race.

"No!" Holley said; I looked over to see the orange car turn the corner. It noticed us. I faced toward it for a fight. "Don't go in anywhere. Just keep moving."

"Stay outside. Got ya." Mater confirmed.

"Outside?" Lightning questioned. McQueen then moved to the outside from the inside position.

"Whoa!" began Brent. "McQueen suddenly moves to the outside." Francesco took this advantage and moved forward. Lightning was shocked as Francesco spoke Italian.

"I cannot believe what I saw." Darrel said. "That was a bonehead move to open up the inside like that!" Lightning then raced faster to try and beat Francesco to the finish line.

"That might have cost McQueen the victory!" David pointed out; Finn was crossing overhead. He noticed me head butting the car away a couple times.

'I am going to get a headache the next day.' I thought to myself; Mater began to move so I scrambled over to Mater. I shook my head in the process. Finn had knocked the flower vending machine over to stop the orange car. The owner awoke from his sleep. He looked over to see the orange car then got mad. Two more cars came out angrily speaking in Japanese to him. The orange car backed away as the three cars moved as he moved. Finn gently lowered himself. He was ready to move but the yellow car rammed into him. Finn was caught off guard. He moved backwards then quickly turned to his right to a full stop. Three cars had cornered him. I felt something was wrong. I came to a halt then dashed off where Finn was. I saw Finn tussling with three other cars. He was being forced forward by the three cars. The yellow car had a blowtorch.

"This time, I'm going to make sure you stay dead." The yellow car turned on the blowtorch.

"You're doing brilliant." Holley commented. "Now just stay focused." Mater came to a stop and looked left and right.

"What's that? Mater questioned as he looked toward the cars and Finn. "You want me to head toward that ruckus?" Mater headed toward the direction.

"No! Don't go down that street." Holley ordered; Finn jumped off the ground making the behind cars zoom forward toward the yellow car. The yellow car turned off the torch. Finn had landed top of the two cars were beside him. As the car rammed into him, the torch exploded causing the two to fly into the air. One landed on giant displaying glowing chop sticks while the other flew past. Finn jumped off the two cars in the front. Finn posed in a fighting stance as I growled. Finn looked at me for a second with a questioning look.

'I'm here to help.' I told him.

"Wow! A live karate demonstration!" Mater said with excitement.

"Stop it, mater." McQueen said with anger. "Just sign off." Finn covered his wheels with the magnetic covering as the car charged him. Finn quickly grabbed him and tossed him aside. The car tumbled into a lift while Finn shot the cable. The car shot up afterward.

Lightning was catching up to Francesco. "And here they come, the two leaders" Brent reported. "Bumper to bumper as they approach the finish line!"

Finn spun around facing the other car which was rusted. The car charged as fun jumped over it. I ran toward the car whipping the car with my tail and making it tumble into the lift. Finn, again, shoots the cable. And the top elevator fell on top of the other.

"It's close!" Darrell reported as the two cars crossed the finish line.

"Francesco's the winner!" Brent exclaimed. "McQueen's number two"

Finn was exhausted. I did not fight the whole time so I was still up for another fight, if there was any. "That was cool!" Mater exclaimed; Finn knew Mater was watching. He was slight shocked. I went over next to Mater. "Hey, can I get your autograph?" Finn turned to face Mater.

I nudged Mater with my rear. 'Mater.' I grumpily said. Cars began to move getting in the way of Finn and Mater. As Mater watched the cars disappear, I realized something. I quickly jumped over the cars then followed Finn as he drove away.

"our rendezvous has been jeopardized." Holley spoke sadly. "Keep the device safe. We'll be in touch.

"Dad-gum, did I miss out date?" Mater asked. Meanwhile, I had lost Finn in the crowd.

'Shoot.' I began. 'I wanted to know if he truly was Finn or not.' I thought as I walked away. Finn had grappled the sides of two buildings and swung away. Rod had just reached me.

"Why did you leave my side without waking me?" Rod spoke; I jumped not realizing he was even there then I faced Rod.

'I was McQueen's co-crew chief.' I explained.

"Would be nice to know." Rod spoke. "I only woke up because I felt your fear." I lowered my head in disappointment. Just then, I felt something coming.

'Hold on.' I began. 'Someone's coming.'


	17. 16 Enemies Revealed

I liked how this own made chapter came out. ^^ Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 16. Enemy Revealed

I stared at a direction the Mater had left. Out came a blue car with gold markings. He was lit up like one of those road racing cars. He looked at is strange. "Who are you?" He asks.

'Who are you?' I ask with a slight snort; the car hesitated then looked to Rod.

"She your girlfriend?" The car asked Rod; we both got shocked.

"No!" We both exclaimed.

'We are only really close friends.' I squealed.

"Uh-huh. Sure you are." The car sarcastically said. "Look. I am late for my next race. You both should follow and watch. I need some cars and..." The car looks to me. "Beast." He finished then drove off in the opposite direction. I looked to Rod then we both reluctantly followed. We had nothing much else to do anyway. I changed to my human form so I could reduce my size in the ally. It then came to an opening. It was a street. Cars were already lined up. I noticed Wingo. I was shocked.

"Wingo!" I called; Wingo looks over to me. He smiled as I walked over since the race would not start for another minute.

"What up?" Wingo smiled.

"Not much. I am with McQueen in this Allinol Grand Prix." I replied.

"It's here in Tokyo?" He asks.

"Yep," I nodded with a smile.

"Great!" He exclaims. "You here to see me race?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Sadly, no." I replied looking away.

"It is fine." He said as he reassured me. "Why did you come then?"

"We came with that car." I pointed to the blue car with the orange markings.

"Him?" He questioned with shock; I nodded. "He is a loser in races. He might be friendly, but he sucks at racing. He is a lemon."

"Lemon?" I cocked my head to one side. "What do you mean? He looks like he can race well."

"Yeah, but he gets oil leaks and such." Wingo replied. "He always stops and has to end the race for no reason. I am just going with oil leaks. I am not always sure why leaves." Wingo and I look to the blue and gold car. He was already on the tracks set to go.

"I'll have a talk to him." I walked over to the blue and good car. "So..."

"So, what?" The car asks as he looks at me; I knelt next to him.

"Why do you stop in the middle of the race?" I asked.

"You were talking to that hot shot, weren't you?" He was not very entertained by the sudden question.

"What's it matter if I did of not?" I backfired a question.

"Look..." He began as someone came up to us. You need to get off the track, Silverwind." Said a yellow hot rod.

"Silverwind?" the cars questioned with shock as he looked to me confused; I nodded as I got up then walked off the tracks. The car stared at me once I got next to Rod. The flag was raised and all the cars were ready to go. The blue and gold car refocused. A second later, the flag waved and all the cars dashed off.

"Well... They're off." I announced. I looked to Rod. "Should we stay or should we go?" I asked I leaned against him.

"We should stay." Rod suggested. "He seemed interested with you once the flag car mentioned your name. At that moment, the flag car drove to us.

"My name is not flag car. It is John." He introduced. "And I don't know that car but I say he seems to like you in a way I don't know and haven't seen before. I had girlfriends before but not once have I ever had that look." He drove away; I plundered I this thought. Why is he interested in me when I was mention by name? Was he a boyfriend of mine that I don't know of and he doesn't know of?

Moments later, the cars came whooshing by. They all screeched to a halt. "Wingo has win the race, again." Announced John. The cars talked to one another as Wing drove up to me with the gold and blue car behind.

"We need to talk." Wingo said. "I know this guy very well. I forgot to say his name."

"My name is Kyle." The blue and gold car introduced moving next to Wingo. "And Wingo here is a good friend of mine. He would never say my name for any reason. But you seem to be a trustworthy person or Wingo would not be so find of you. He speaks a lot about you and the race you both had. I would love a race with you one day, sis."

'Sis?' I was shocked. "So you are my brother Kyle?"

"Yes," Kyle nodded. "I was mad at my parents for sending you away. You were such a pretty car. Now, they changed you so much that only your blue eyes would show that it is you." Kyle looked devastated. "I drove away not looking back. I came upon Wingo as I drove. He took me as a friend and taught me the races and here I am today."

"He is actually an awesome racer. I am sorry I lied." Wingo looked slight ashamed. "Once they mentioned your name and he became interested, I had to tell you."

"I understand," I nodded with agreement. "What happened to your comrades?"

"DJ and Boost went to the party a night ago while Snot Rod is somewhere touring he place. We said we will meet up again somewhere and we would go. We are planning on following the tour of the Grand Prix bit."

"I am forced to go to those locations. But I guess I am following Mater wherever he goes." I joked; I looked to Kyle. "Sorry I could not recognize you."

"I know. You lost your memory. I completely understand." Kyle interrupted me.

"Where's your bike?" Asked Wingo.

"I left it back in Radiator Springs." I replied. "The people did not allow the bike onboard the plane. I think it is stupid as it is my only way of faster transportation."

"I agree that it is stupid." Wingo nodded.

"What bike?" Kyle and Rod asked; Wingo and I looked to both.

"I have this engine powers two-wheeled machine. It's called a motorcycle." I began.

"It is white with black markings. It looks really sleek." Wingo finished.

"I wish I can see it." Kyle said.

"You will once we are home." I said. I then realized that I had to go. I faced Rod, "We have to go."

"What for?" He asks.

"The race might be over." I answered.

"Okay." He agreed; both of us look to Wingo and Kyle again.

"Stop by in Radiator Springs one day. We can catch up then." I said as Rod and I left.

"I will be following those races." Kyle said.

"Me too." Wingo said; Rod and I disappeared from view.


	18. 17 Victory Lap

Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 17 Victory Lap

It was at the winner's arena. Francesco had won the race so he was the one in first place. McQueen in second. "Francesco!"

"Francesco, over here." Darrell began. "What was your strategy today?"

"Stratagia? Francisco needs-a no strategy." Francesco replied. "It's-a very simple. You start the race, wait for Lightning McQueen to choke, pass him, and then win. Francesco always-a wins. It's boring." Francesco admitted.

"You were in trouble for a while. That dirt track section had you crawling." Darrell said; Lightning rolled his eyes as he noticed me and Mater coming back.

"To truly crush one's dream, you must first raise their hopes very high." Lightning slipped away as Francesco spoke to the crowd.

Back in the pits, Lightning had just driven in. "Mater! Silverwind!" Lightning calls to us from behind. We both jumped then looked to him.

"Hey, McQueen!" Mater began. "What happened? Is the race over? You won, right."

"Obviously not if he looks at us like that." I whispered to Mater.

"Mater, why were you yelling at me while I was racing?" He had asked.

"Yellin'?" Matter thought. "You thought…" he started chuckling a bit. "That's funny right there. Nah, that's 'cause I seen these two fellers."

I nudged Mater. "He won't believe us, Mater." I whispered; Lightning looked at me with anger and confusion.

"Believe what?" Lightning perked up.

"Doing some karate street performance. It was nutso." Mater began. "One of 'em had a flame-thrower."

"A flame-thrower?" Lightning asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I… I don't understand. Where were you?"

"Goin' to meet my date." Mater replied.

"Your date?" Lightning said then looked to me. "And what about you?"

"I was around but I got distracted." I replied sheepishly.

"She started talkin' to me as a voice in my head, tellin' me where to go." Lightning looked to Mater.

"What?" Lightning exclaimed; I leaned over to Mater.

"Wait a minute." Mater realized something.

"We ruined his race." I whispered quietly to him.

"We didn't screw ya up, did we?" Mater questioned.

"I lost the race because of you two!" Lightning scolded.

"I'm sorry." Mater and I said with guilt.

"We didn't mean to." Mater said; I nodded in agreement.

"An imaginary girlfriend? Flame-thrower?" Mater was not happy at all with both of us. "This is exactly why I don't bring you two along to these things."

"Maybe if we, I don't know, talk to somebody and explained what happened, we could help."

"I don't need you help!" Lightning scolded. "I don't want your help! Both of you!" Lightning drove away while we both stood there crushed from what Lightning said. It was not our fault we ruined his race. In the distant, we both could hear the reporters ask Lightning for questions.

"McQueen, you had it in the bag!"

"Yeah! What happened?"

"I made a mistake." Lightning began. "But I can assure you it won't happen again." I looked to Mater. We both were much crushed.

"Come on, Mater." I suggested. "We are heading to the airport. Lightning obviously doesn't want us." Mater obeyed. Before we left, Mater stopped to look at the screen in the pits.

"Look, we know what the problem is and we've taken care of it." Lightning said.

"Yeah. Crushing our spirits is fixing a problem." I hissed. "Mater, let us just leave." I walked away crushed and anger deep down. I knew Rod had felt this but when I came out with Mater, he stayed hidden.

"Lightning McQueen loses in the last lap to Francesco Bernoulli." Brent said. "In the first race of the World Grand Prix. And three, count 'em, three cars flamed out leaving some to suggest that their fuel, allinol, might be to blame."

"Allinol is safe." Miles reassured them. "Alternative fuel is safe. There is no way my fuel caused these cars to flame out."

"Well, the jury may still be out on whether allinol caused these accidents," Began Darrell. "…but one thing's for sure, Lightning McQueen blew this race."

"Team McQueen can't be happy right now." Brent said.


	19. 18 Airport

Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 18 Airport

Mater and I had headed to the airport like I had suggested. Mater noticed a billboard of the team he was on. I knew Mater was sad. I felt the same way too. He drove straight to the check in lines. "Welcome to Tokyo International Airport." The lady on the intercom translated. We continued on looking for our line for the plane. I was only sitting in the bed where the tow cable was. Mater drove down a hall. My body had a chill. I noticed the two cars from the restroom at the party. I kept silent but I felt uneasy. We ended up at a lane. I noticed a security car drive near us. The security looked at me with shock as he drove to us. I immediately knew who it was. The car spoke in Japanese to Mater.

"Come with me, please, sir." Said the car; I gave a faint growl.

"But I'm 'onna miss my plane." Mater said as the car lead to another direction.

We had reached a room. "Right this way." Said the car as we entered the room.

"Doggone it." Mater was disappointment. "This is about my hook, ain't it?" the car dropped something behind. I watched as it rolled. "I know I should have checked it, but I can't, really." It then disappeared as we turned the corner. "Look, it's attached to me." The car then turned its cloak off and it was Finn. I had got off the bed and walked beside Mater. "Hey, I know you. You're that feller from the karate demonstration."

"Mater, this is no demonstration. We are on important business." I hissed to him. Finn had stopped and so did Mater. I obviously began to pace.

"I never properly introduced myself." Finn began.

"Finn McMissile." I said; Finn looked to me.

"Yeah." He began then looked to Mater. "British Intelligence."

"Tow Mater. Average Intelligence." Mater said.

"You're British?" I was shocked.

"Have a problem with that?" Finn questioned.

"No, no." I shook my head. "In my dream, I thought you was American. Then again, every word was unclear."

"You had a dream about what?" Finn got curious.

"You was at the oil platforms in the middle of the ocean. You snuck and everything went a bit wrong. You escaped without dying." I watched as Finn's expression changed to shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no." Finn was still shocked. "It's just… we use to have an agent who can do something like that."

"I guess I am that agent." I said. "I am Silverwind Linebacker." Finn's expression was in shock.

"I thought you were dead." Finn gasped.

"I am not. I am here." I reassured. "I have gained most of my memory back."

"What about you?" Finn began looking to Mater. "Who are you with? FBI? CIA?"

"Let's just say I'm AAA affiliated." Mater said. "Ya know, I know some karate. I don't want to brag or nothin', but I got me a black fan belt." Something beeped on Finn. "Hey, wanna see some moves I made up?"

"You're being followed." Finn said.

I immediately changed into my dragon form. 'I knew they would follow.' I faintly growled; Finn moved a bit back.

"This first one, I can reach into a car's hood." Mater said as Finn aimed and shot something at the window. "Pull out his battery," the shot thing extended and it cut the glass into a circle. "…and show it to him before he stalls. I call it, 'What I accidentally did to my friend Luigi once'." Mater then did the move; I wanted to laugh but instead, I focused.

"There they are!" the orange car exclaimed noticing me. The cutter was finished then it tapped the glass. It fell out nicely.

"Look, I probably ought to go." Mater turned to head back. "I'm about to miss my flight."

Finn hook Mater. "Don't worry. I've taken care of that." Finn said pulling Mater out the window.

"Whoa!" Mater exclaimed expecting nothing.

"Hang on!" Finn said as he jumped out the window. I followed out then glided down as the two hit the pavement. I quickly turned to blow ice onto the window then continued my glide down. We were now where the planes would move around on. We were all going very fast. I had neared the ground.

"This is first-class service." Mater was excited. You don't even have to go through the terminal!" The two cars had found a way to the pavement and gave chase. "Your karate partners is back there." I had hit the pavement at this point so I started to run. It was very hard to keep up with Finn. "They look like they tryin' to catch us!"

"Drive forward." Finn gave a command. "Whatever you do, don't stop!" Finn had stopped and they both switched spaces so Mater was the driver and Finn was being pulled.

"Whoa!" Mater was excited.

"Whoa!" the plane exclaimed as she went by. I was having a better time staying caught up as Mater is not as fast as Finn. Mater sped right under the plane. The orange car still gave chase dodging the wheel of the same plane. I looked back to see the orange car pulling out a side gun. Finn let free a wheeled object. It slid right under the orange car then tilted so the car tipped onto his side so it would only be driving in its wheels to one side. He shot the rocket then tipped to his roof. The rocket was heading toward us. Finn aimed a small one at the larger one. Once they both collided, it exploded before it got to us.

"Is everythin' okay back there?" Mater questioned.

"Finn, it's Sid. I'm on approach." said someone on the intercom.

"Roger that." I hear Fin say as I noticed a jet come in for a landing. Finn looked to me. He noticed that I was huffing and puffing from exhaustion. "Why don't you fly?" Finn suggested.

'I can't.' I complained.

"Then what are those wings for?" Finn was curious.

'I only can glide. I can't take flight.' I said; Finn was confused cause every plane he saw could fly.

"'Member that whole thing about me not stoppin' no matter what?" Mater began getting our attention. I looked forward to see that the yellow car had pulled a bunch of loading carts in the way. Just then, the jet shot at the barricade. I faintly duct from the flying luggage. "I knew I shoulda done carry-on!"

"Thanks, old boy." Finn said happily as the jet landed. I watched with interest. His wing flaps were set down to land. Once he landed, he continued with his speed.

"You got it, mate." Said the plane; I noticed Holley in the back of the jet.

"Hey, doggonite!" Mater called. "Look, it's my imaginary girlfriend!"

'Mater, no time!' I hissed.

"Come on! Get in here!" Holley ordered; I obeyed and stood on the ramp then watched as Mater stalled.

"Boy, I tell ya what, you really do want this first date, don't ya?" Mater asked; I watched as Holley could not believe what she was hearing. "There's a no-quit attitude right there." Then there was shooting. "What the…" the yellow car continued to chase us. Still with the cargo carts. He lost them and continued to shoot. It hit the plane's wheels and he went flat. I was shocked. I almost lost my balance.

"Hold on, Sid." Finn said; Sid turned off the runway and onto the grass. Mater followed Sid. I stuck my head down to where the wheel was flat. Sid got back onto the runway. Finn took out his side gun and shot the yellow car. Finn hit his wheels causing the car to go into another direction into a plane out the other end into the gas. I stood there shocked and I laughed.

"Come on, Finn! It's now or never!" Sid said.

'I agree. Mater get on!' I roared; Finn turned so he was driving. I changed into my human form and went inside as Finn got onto the ramp.

"Hold on!" Sid said as he took off.


	20. 19 Mater's Note

Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 19 Mater's Note

"By the time you read this, we will be safely on an airplane flying home. We're so sorry for what we did. We don't want to be the cause of you losing any more races. We want you to go prove to the world what we already know." Lightning read. The team was sad while Guido and Luigi cried. "That you are the greatest race car in the whole wide world. You're best friends Mater and Silverwind." He finished it up and look sad as well. "I didn't really want them to leave."

"Wait, there's more here." Luigi said driving forward and pulling the papers to the side to reveal more. "PS. Please tell the hotel that I didn't mean to order that movie. I thought it was a preview and didn't realize I was paying for it." He pulls another paper to the side. "PPS. That's funny right there. PP." He realized there was more then he thought. "There are a few more pages of PS's here."

"Well, at least I know if he's at home, he'll be safe." Lightning said.

Meanwhile, on the Sid, two agents, Holley and Finn, where looking at me. "Uh…" Finn began. "This is Silverwind Linebacker."

"You mean Mrs. Linebacker who was supposedly dead?" Holley asked in shock.

"How is she still alive?" Sid asked.

"That I am yet to find out." Finn said analyzing me; I gave a faint growl. "Well, if she is alive then Rod is too. I don't know his location at the moment, though." I sighed with relief as they did not ask for his whereabouts.


	21. 20 Agent Mater

Enjoy and remember the game (Refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 20 Agent Mater

We cruised through air gently. Inside Sid, the agents were getting to work. "That's how I like to start the day." Finn began. "You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." I thought of that being sarcasm. Finn and Holley were sitting opposite of Mater and I. I just sat on the floor next to Mater.

"Yeah." Holley sighed. "I hope that device didn't fall off." She pressed a button. Mater was spun around and the back of his seat was removed.

"That's the closest I ever been to missin' my flight." Mater said as Holley extended an arm. "That was…" Holley removed the device from Mater's rear at that point. Holley examined the device.

"Still in one piece? Great." Holley said as she moved to the computers behind.

"I've got to go to a doc." Mater said. "I get these sharp pains in my undercarriage." I chuckled as Mater was faced forward again.

"Downloading the photo now." Holley announced.

"Hey, let me introduce you two." Mater began. "This here is Finn McSomethin' or other. He's a first-class VIP airport whatchamacallit." I chuckled.

"It is Finn McMissile." I corrected Mater.

"And, Finn, this here's my date." Mater said; Finn smiled at Holley. "I never did get your name."

"Oh, yes, sorry." Holley began. "It's Shiftwell." I never met Holley any other times then at the bathroom in Tokyo. I never got her in my dream before. Then it hit me. "Holley Shiftwell." Holley introduced her full name.

"Um…" I began as the two agents looked to me. "Holley, did you try and contact me in my dream?" I looked at Holley. She was quite shocked.

"Not that I know of." Holley said then thought. "Actually, I have but I really thought I was contacting you in your car form." She finally said; I looked to Finn.

"Finn, I think I saw you in Radiator Springs a couple times." I said; Finn was also shocked.

"I never visited that location." Finn said. He seemed a bit concerned on how I knew about them without my memories returned. "I think you were only hallucinating." I got mad when he said that but I did nearly pass out every time I tried going after the mysterious car. I relaxed.

"It's Shiftwell. Holley…" Mater began as a device came from the roof and went over in between the agents and Mater. The room went dark only purple at the windows and blue everywhere else was glowing dimly.

"Finally." Finn said get back to serious business. "Time to see who's behind all this." A green screen shown. Then a photo was shown. I had no clue what it was.

"What is it?" Holley questioned.

"Well…" Mater began till slightly to one side. "That's one of the worst engines ever made." The two agents titled in the same direction to see Mater's view. "It's an old aluminum V8 with a Lucas electric system and Whitworth bolts." Holley fixed it so she flipped the picture. Everyone faced normal again. "Shoot, them Whitworth bolts is a pain, tell you what. Them ain't metric, they ain't inches."

"Yes, okay, but whose engine is this, Mater?" Holley stopped Mater from blabbering on.

"Well, it's kinda hard to tell from this picture, ain't it?" Mater said.

"But you're the one that took it." Holley said.

"Holley." Finn said.

"Oh, right!" Holley began. "Yes, of course. A good agent gets what he can, then gets out before he's killed."

"Agent?" Mater questioned. "You mean, like, insurance agent? Like…" then sang. "Like a good neighbor, Mater is there!" Then he realized something. "Wait! You mean secret agents! You guys is spies."

"Holley, in how many makes and models did this type of engine appear?" Finn turned his attention to Holley.

"Welcome to the agency." I whispered with a slight chuckle.

"It was standard in seven models over a 12-year period." Holley concluded as a separate window next to the picture. "At least 35,000 cars were made with this engine." Mater came through the screen.

"You're purty." Mater said.

"Mater," I hissed.

"Yes, thank you." Holley said.

"And so nice." Mater complimented.

"Just pay attention." Holley said as she moved the screen from its original position in front of Mater. Mater tried to see Holley but she kept moving the window in front of him.

"This seems like a dead end." Finn said; Holley had enough of Mater's fooling around so she made the screen bigger. I crossed the screen to the agent's side. "If there was something in the photo that could narrow this down, I'd be lot happier." Finn moved to where he could see Finn.

"You might not be happy, but I bet this feller is." Mater joked. "See how he's had most of this parts replaced?" Finn concentrated on the picture and so did I. "And see all them boxes over there?" Holley highlighted the area then made it grew bigger. "Them's all original parts. They ain't easy to come by."

"Rare parts?" Holley questioned.

"That's something we can track." Finn suggested.

"Exactly." Holley agreed. The screen disappeared.

"Well done, Mater." Finn said. "I would never have seen that. I know of a black-market parts dealer in Paris, a treacherous lowlife, but he's the only car in the world who can tell us whose engine this is." I was now curious who this dealer is. "Mater, Silverwind," He addressed us both. "…what would you say to setting up an informal task on this one?"

"Wait. What?" Mater was now confused.

"You obviously have experience in the field." Finn said.

"Well, yeah, I live right next to one." Mater misunderstood. "I don't know."

"Mater, it will be fun." I insisted. "I am for sure in."

"I ain't exactly been much help to anybody recently." Mater said.

"You're helping me." Finn said trying to cheer Mater up. "Please, Mater." He pleaded.

"Well…" Mater thought; I gave him the pleading eyes.

"I can't do things without you." I said.

"Okay," Mater came to a conclusion.

"Yay!" I screamed for joy. I then felt eyes staring at me. I looked to see Holley shocked with confusion while Finn just smiled. My cheeks turned red.

"But you know I'm just a tow truck, right?" Mater showed his tow cable.

"Right." Finn went into a sarcasm voice. "And I'm just in the import-export business." Finn pressed a button and he moved away. "Siddeley?"

"Yes, Finn?" Siddeley replied.

"Paris." Finn began. "Tout de suite."

"Yeah, two of them sweets for me, too, Sid." Mater said; I silently chuckled. "You know, I always wanted to be a spy."

"Really?" Holley began. "Me, too."

"Afterburners, sir?" Sid asked.

"Is there any other way?" Finn asked.


	22. 21 Paris

Well, here is the chapters. ^^ Please don't forget the game(refer to chapter 11). ^^

Chapter 21 Paris

Sid went turbo and I was not prepared so I fell back.

In Paris, there was a crowd. I was on the sidewalk while Finn entered the track. Mater and Holley was caught up in in a separate one waiting for their turn. Holley made it in the traffic. I stayed behind for Mater. He had trouble entering it. He made it through after a while. We went over a bridge. I was amazed on the little tour. There were two cars kissing. Then again, Paris was named for its romance. There was a painter we passed. He was a good artist. We came across birds but they were planes. Then it hit me as Mater made the planes fly away. It was like a family where Holley and Finn were the mother and father and Mater was the kid having fun. We came up to a mime. He freaked me out so I changed and roared at him. He leaked then drove away. I changed back to see Holley and Finn not very happy with what I did. They both drove away while Holley rolled her eyes. I walked behind them with my head lowered. We came up to the view of the Eifel tower. Now, we ended up on a street with not much cars around. "Once we're inside, stay close." Finn ordered; I did finally raise my spirits again at this point. "Don't bother checking VIN numbers. They're all dodgy here."

"No VIN." Holley repeated as Mater tried playing 'secret' agent. More like a ninja trying not to be seen. "Got it." Mater scooted behind trashcans.

"Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and absolutely, positively no idling." Finn gave commands. "Are we clear?"

"Yes. No idling. Yes, sir." Holley agreed; the two stopped and Finn looked back to Mater. I bumped into Finn not paying attention to what I was doing.

"Mater?" Finn called to Mater.

"Yeah, Finn." Mater.

"We're not here to go shopping." Finn said as he faced forward again and moved forward. I followed behind keeping my head lowered.

"Shopping?" Mater questioned reappearing from behind the trashcan. Then catches up to us. "What do you mean?" We rounded the corner. "Why would I…" Mater began as he turned the corner. He had stopped. "Dad-gum," He extended that saying from surprise. I look back to Mater. My expression was only motionless. I did not want to give out another outburst so I thought being in this state was better. All I wanted was to go back to Radiator Springs.

"Parts for sale, monsieur."

"Monsieur, part for sale."

"You got to be kiddin'." Mater excitedly said. "They got everything here. No!" Mater exclaimed. "Look at them hoods!" Mater drove up to dealer. "I could use a hood." There was a honk in the distant. Mater drove off away back to us. "Sorry, fellers. I gotta go!" We moved down where there were tarps over our heads. We seemed to be inside at this point. "Wow," Mater was like an excited puppy.

"Mater!" I hissed; Finn, Holley and Mater looked at me.

"What has gotten into you?" Holley asked; I just growled at her. I changed into a dragon and turned tail and ran back the way we came. All they saw was my tail disappear around the corner.

"Just leave her be." Finn began looking in the direction I had just disappeared at. "She probably needs time of her own. We will make sure she comes with us when we leave." Finn drove again as the two others followed.

"How will you know where she is?" Holley asks.

"I have a hunch." Finn said.

"Do what?" Mater questioned as he looked to a parts dealer. "Excuse me. What are you selling?" The eyes opened up at the headlights instead of the windshield.

"Headlights, monsieur, headlights?" she asked.

Mater gasped and moved back a bit. "What in the…" He was shocked.

"Two for one." She said; Mater panicked and drove away. "I give you good price!"

"I'm good." Mater called back then rounded the corner. As they rounded the corner, Finn noticed someone so they hid so the other cars down that alley would not see them.

He changed his side view mirror so he could see around the corner. "There you are." Finn began.

"Man, there is some great bargains here." Mater blurted out as he got into view by the other cars.

"Mater, get back." Finn said with concern. A three wheeled car looked at Mater who just hid. He obviously noticed Finn in reflected obstacles. He immediately drove away. Finn and Holley chased after him.

"Hay, wait for me!" Mater called out as he followed the two pursuing cars. It was not becoming a heist. They all rounded the corner. The three wheeler knocked over some objects blocking their way. Finn jumped over with ease. Holley squealed and turned to another direction with Mater following. Holley had popped in front of the three wheeler causing the car to try a turn too hard. It stumbled and rolled over Holley onto a pile of junk. Holley immediately electrocuted him.

Finn came knocking off the electric wires. "Have you lost your mind?" Finn scolded Holley.

"But I thought…" Holley began

"Mater, this chap needs a tow. Hook him up." Finn said.

"Sure thing." Mater said.

They all drove away. "You rusty piece of junk!" the car was a grouch. "Get your dirty hook off me!" As they turned, I slipped behind the group. The car noticed me and gasped. I gave a slight scoff and the car was silent. Finn ordered some cars inside a building out. There was only one car. Holley, Mater and the three wheeler entered. Finn noticed me and smiled.

"Welcome back." Finn greeted me.

'I only came back because I felt trouble.' I said coolly; once everyone was in, Finn closed the door.

"Electroshock!" began the three wheeler. "Are you kidding me?" I slipped right next to him and he gasp.

'This is the guy?' I hissed to Finn; Finn nodded.

"What did she say?" the three wheeler car asked.

"Easy, Tomber (Tom-bay). This is her first field assignment. She didn't know you were my informant." Finn explained.

"Informant?" Holley was surprised.

"A rookie, huh?" Tomber said then faced Holley. "I never liked new car smell." Holley grunted. She obviously started to hate the three wheeler. Tomber then faced me. "What about that thing?" I growled and he backed away with a gasp.

"That is Silverwind Linebacker." Finn said

"Miss Linebacker? Silverwind?" Tomber looked at me shocked. "She looks so different." I changed to my human form. "Two forms? Can she not change into a car at all?" I shook my head.

"Afraid not or she might have done it already." Finn said.

"Do I know him?" I asked Finn.

Finn nodded. "You would sometimes go to him once in a while for different information including doing my errands for me." I was shocked. I knew this three wheeler and I can't even remember him.

"Sorry for looking so serious." I apologized to Tomber.

"No need. I understand something angered you." Tomber said; I was shocked. How did he knew I was angry at someone? I relaxed remembering that he knew me. Finn drove up.

"Tomber was doing 20-to-life in a Moroccan impound the first time I saved him, if I recall correctly." Finn began explaining with a smile. To me, I think Finn and Tomber are good friends.

"Speaking of recalls, you're getting up there in mileage, aren't you, Finn?" Tomber asked with a smile on his face.

Holley came up to the two. "All right, we get it." Holley interrupted; Tomber rolled his eyes. "You both know each other, you're both old." Holley brought out her wheel computer. "So, here you go, informant." She brought up a screen of the same engine. "Inform us." Tomber looked carefully at the picture.

"That is the worst motor ever made." Tomber pointed out then noticed something. "Wait. That oil filter. Those wheel bearings."

"Do those parts look familiar, Tomber?" Finn asked.

"They should be." Tomber said. "I sold them.

"To who?" Holley asked.

"No idea." Tomber concluded. "He's my best customer, but he always does his business over the phone. I was always wondering why he needs so many parts. Now I know."

"Well, a lemon needs parts." Mater said as Tomber looks to Mater. "Ain't nothin' truer than that." Tomber agreed with a nod.

"Lemon?" Finn questioned.

"A car that doesn't work right and always needs to get themselves fixed to work proper again." I said. "Mater told me that back in Radiator Springs.

"Lemons is a tow truck's bread and butter." Mater said. "Like 'em Gremlins and Pacers we run into at the party and the race and the airport."

"Okay, Mater, too much information." I said.

"Holley, pull up the pictures from the oil platform." Finn ordered. She did as she was told. "I want to know what other type of cars were out there."

"Right." Holley said as she analyzed the picture. "Let's see. There are Hugos and Trunkovs."

"Mater, are these cars considered lemons?" Finn asked.

"Is the Popemobile Cathilic?" Mater joked.

"Finn, everyone involved in this plot is one of history's biggest loser cars." Holley announced.

"And they're all taking their orders from the car behind this engine." Finn said.

"This explains it." Tomber said.

"What, Tomber?" Finn got curious.

"Gremlin, Pacer, Hugo and Trunkov never get together, but they are having a secret meeting in two days." Tomber said.

"Where's this meeting taking place?" Finn asked.

"Porto Corsa, Italy." Tomber replied.

"That's where the next race is!" Mater was quite shocked.

"Then there's a good chance our mystery engine will be there, too." Finn concluded.

"Your chances are more than good." Tomber said. "I just sent him a new clutch assembly yesterday. To Porto Corsa."

"Holley. Contact Stevenson and have him meet us at Gare de Lyon." Finn ordered as Holley got right on it. "Good work." Tomber and Mater nodded to one another. They both worked as a team.


	23. 22 Trouble

This is an own made chapter. I think it kinda came out nice. ^^ Please don't forget the game(refer to chapter 11).

Chapter 22 Trouble

I all walked out and on our way to the train station. I slipped away and headed to a location. It was under the Eifel Tower. I waited and waited. Just then, I noticed movement at the corner of my eyes. I looked over to see Rod had appeared. I noticed movement in front and the other side of me. Front came Kyle and side came Wingo. "I thought I was only meeting up with Rod." I joked looking at each of the cars.

"Afraid not." Kyle said. "After Wingo and I heard that you are angry at something, we came immediately." I looked over to Rod.

"What?" Rod questioned; I shook my head.

"So… Why did you want to meet up with Rod under this tower?" Wingo asked.

"Is Boost, DJ or Snotrod around?" I asked; I saw that Wingo looked away.

"Yes," He said; I lowered my head.

"Great. All I need is them to show up and give trouble." I thought aloud. Speak of the time. The three of them came up.

"Yo, Wingo." Calls out Boost. "Why you hangin' with these losers?" I changed in my dragon form.

'Call me a loser one more time.' I growled; Rod and Kyle looked at one another then to me.

"Silverwind, they are no getting worked up just for a fight." Wingo said; I look to Wingo then sighed.

'You're right.' I said lowering my head; the three looked at Wingo.

"Dude, let's get going." DJ said as the three started to drive away.

"I will catch up in a bit." Wingo said.

"What, you want to stay them?" Boost asked facing him.

"It won't take long." Wingo said.

"Look, ever since you met Silverwind, you have been different." Boost said. "I don't think letting you hang out with her is a good thing."

'Speak for yourself.' I hissed to Boost. 'He has been nice toward me while you three have been rude. You guys are the ones he should not hang out with.'

"What?" Boost was growing anger inside that I could tell. If I really wanted to I could freeze him up then leave, but I was told to only do it if absolutely necessary. A gave a good snort to Boost before turning away. I then heard squealing wheels and I looked back. Boost was obviously not happy about my behavior toward him. I quickly jumped into the air then landing on top of him. He did not feel me because I landed softly on his roof. Everyone stayed back. I was not going to be in a fight but Boost obviously wanted to teach me a lesson. So, I will teach him he is messing with the wrong critter. I nimbly jumped off his roof and landed behind him. He had stopped then faced me. He was very mad. I lowered my head so the top of my head was shown where my horns were at. I was not aiming the sharp ends at him but I will head-butt him. We both charged after one another. We had just collided. We both seemed to be matched. "Ready to give up, beast?"

"I may not have the same energy as you, Boost, but I won't let you know when I give up." I said as I called up most of my strength and moved more forward. I could hear his wheels trying to get grip of the ground but it failed him. I was able to push him back. Then, he suddenly changes his gear and moved back causing me to stagger forward. Boost ended up ramming into my leg making me fall. I yelped as I fell. Boost had moved back a bit and god ready for the next ramming. As he charged for me, I quickly got to my feet then pushed on my forelegs so I would stand on my hind-legs. Boost ran right under me. I put my feet back to the ground. I roared at Boost as he quickly turned. I looked to everyone to see that they just wanted this fight to stop. Boost did not care so I had to end the fight. Boost had just charged and I stood my ground waiting for him to ram into me. As he did, I waited a bit. I wanted to make sure he had not changed his gears. I brought my snout underneath him then raised my head. As that happened, I got Boost to lay on his roof. I walked up to him and laid a paw on him to make sure he did not try to get to his wheels. I lowered my head.

'Had enough?' I hissed; Boost relaxed. I got my paw off of him. I had laid my snout under him so I could raise him. After a moment later, he was back to his wheels. Boost drove away with DJ and Snotrod following. Boost stopped for a moment and looked to us.

"When you are ready to go, Wingo, you can come." Boost said then drove away; once he had disappeared from site, I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Three that stayed drove up to me. I looked to them all.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asks.

"Why would I not?" I asked.

"You just collapsed." Wingo put in.

"Guys, she is only exhausted. Remember what she just said?" Rod added.

"She does not have the same energy as we cars do?" Kyle asked; Rod nodded.

"Silverwind, where are you?" Finn asked over an ear bud I had added a while back in the plane. "Stevenson is here. We had him wait for you but we need to get going now."

I looked to everyone. "I have to go. See you in Italy." I said as I dashed off. Rod, Kyle and Wingo watched as I disappeared out of site.


	24. 23 Holley's Big Idea

Well all I can say is enjoy the chapters and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 23 Holley's Big Idea

On the train, named Stevenson, we were looking at video. Lots of lemons where moving in one direction. Some with escorts while others without. "Boy, I tell you what, that three-wheeled feller had to be right about a big meetin'." Mater said. "You never see this many lemons in one town. 'Less there's a swap meet." I nodded in agreement. "Hey, how'd you get all them pictures?" Mater realized.

"Well, I reprogrammed Porto Corsa's red light cameras to do recognition scans." Holley explained.

"Wow. Not only is you the purtiest car I eve met, but you're the smartest, too." Mater said.

"Thank you…" Holley said then thought. "I think."

"That a familiar sight." Mater began, I looked to the screen to see a blue tow truck towing a car. "A Hugo bein' towed." The picture froze. "But he looks absolutely perfect."

"Of course!" Finn realized. "They must be the heads of the lemon families." I agreed to this thought.

"Makes Sense," Mater and I both spoke up.

"If I was rich and broke down every day, I'd hire me to tow me around all the time, too!" Mater said.

"We've got to infiltrate that meeting to find out who's behind all this." Finn began brainstorming.

"Hang on a minute." I knew Holley had hatched an idea at this moment. She brought out a wheel panel. "Hold still." Then she shot a picture of Mater. Mater gasped from the bright light. Holley put the wheel panel away then put the memory card into the computer. She checked the blue tow truck and a picture of Mater.

"Ah…" Finn said once he understood. I also understood too at this point. "Good job, Miss Shiftwell."

"Thank you, Finn." Holley thanked.

"Boy, I sure wish my friends could see me now." Mater spoke.

"Me too," I agreed.


	25. 24 Uncle Topolino

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 11)

Chapter 24 Uncle Topolino

In a little town, Team Lightning was hanging out. "Guido, your eyes do not deceive you." Luigi spoke. Luigi drove backwards. "We are in Italy. We are home." They both were very excited.

"Hey, Luigi." Called out Fillmore. "Which way to the hotel, man?" The others had entered the little area.

"What?" Luigi was shocked. "No friend of mine will stay in a hotel in-a my village." He smiled. "You will stay with my…" Luigi turned and jumped when a dark red car stood there. "Uncle Topolino!"

"Luigi! Guido!" Greeted Uncle Topolino. The town's folk had driven up to greet the two home. Uncle Topolino spoke Italian to let the others know that Luigi and Guido were home.

That dusk, they had a welcome home party. Every car was having fun. With Sarge and Fillmore, they were drinking oil. "How do they do it?" Sarge asked. "These are the same ingredients as back home, but it tastes so good."

"It's organic, man." Fillmore said.

Sarge sighed. "Treehugger."

Lightning drove in with a sigh. He did not have fun. "Hey, race car," began Uncle Topolino, Lightning looked over to him. A yellow car had driven out. "You look so down, so low." The yellow car looks over and decides to join. "Is like you have flat tires." The car spoke Italian to Uncle Topolino then to Lightning. "She said you look like you are starving," she drove back a bit. "that she's gonna make you a big meal and fatten you up." She nodded and drove away slowly.

"No." Lightning began then calls out. "Mama Topolino, please, you don't need to make a fuss." Lightning sighed with disappointment when she disappeared inside. Uncle Topolino looked at Lightning with concern.

"Capisco. I understand." Unlce Topolino began. "Is a problem, yes, between you and a friend?"

"How did you know that?" Lightning asked.

"A wise car hears one word and understands two." He responded; Lightning almost could not believe it. "That, and Luigi told me." Lightning smiled. "While Mama cooks, come and take a stroll with me." They both began to drive next to one another.

"I brought my friend Mater and Silverwind along on the trip and I told them they needed to act different," Lightning began explaining. "that we weren't in Radiator Springs."

"This Mater and Silverwind is a close friend?" Uncle Topolino asked.

"Mater's my best friend and Silverwind is just a friend." Lightning replied.

Uncle Topolino nodded. "Then why would you ask them to be someone else?" Lightning thought a moment.

"What did I do?" Lightning asked as both of them rounded the fountain that was in the center of the town. "I said some things during our fight."

"You know, back when Guido and Luigi used to work for me," Uncle Topolino spoke as they stopped and faced the two brothers. "They would fight over everything." Guido greeted a yellow car and began to dance with her. Luigi was not happy. Luigi then came in. "They would fight what Ferrari…" Luigi greeted the young car. Guido was not happy. "…was the best Ferrari," Guido picked Luigi up and move him away from the car. Guido looked to the car again. "Which one of them looked more like a Ferrari." Luigi cut in and tried to ask the young car for a dance. Guido pushed him aside. They both began arguing in Italian. "There were even some non-Ferrari fights." A second car came by. Both the brothers looked to them. They began to smile and the girls chuckled. They obviously thought the two brothers were cute. "So I tell them, 'Va bene, it's okay to fight. 'Everybody fights now and then, especially best friends." Lightning smiled at those words. "But you got to make up fast." The two brothers danced with the young girls. Luigi danced with the yellow and Guido danced with the violet car. "No fight more important than friendship." The two brothers happily danced with the two girls. Uncle Topolino then spoke Italian.

"What does that mean?" Lightning asked.

"Whoever find a friend, find a treasure." Answered Mama Topolino. "Now, mangia. Eat!" She dropped a wagon full of oil next to Lightning. Uncle and Mama Topolino drove away. Lightning watched the crew have fun while he thought of what he had done to Mater and Silverwind. Lightning danced a bit to the music.


	26. 25 Spy Train

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget the game (refer to chapter 11).

Chapter 25 Spy Train

Back on Stevenson, we were on our way to Porto Corsa. "Finn, one hour to Porto Corsa." Announced Stevenson.

"Thank you, Stevenson." Finn thanked as a light was being screwed on top of Mater.

"Yeah. That should just about do it." Holley said.

"Perfect." Finn said; I looked at Mater tilting my head.

"So, Mater, it's voice-activated." Holley told Mater. "But everything's voice-activated these days."

"What?" Mater was confused. "I thought you was supposed to be makin' me a disguise."

"Voice recognized." Said the computer; Mater was shocked. "Disguise program initiated." The computer changed Mater into that blue car I saw on the security cameras.

"Cool!" Mater and I exclaimed. "Hey, computer, make me a German truck."

"Request acknowledged." The computer spoke.

"Check it out!" Mater said. "I'm wearin' Materhosen. Make me a monster truck!"

"Request acknowledged." Mater was changed into a vampire.

"What the…" Mater thought then chuckled. "I vant to siphon your gas!" Holley was not having fun but Finn smiled. He obviously loves the enthusiasm in Mater. I just watched with amusement. "Now make me a taco truck!"

"Request acknowledged." Mater was then changed into a taco truck as he said.

"A funny car!" Mater requested.

"Request acknowledged." Mater had been changed into a yellow car with red flames. Mater revved his modified engine. It was loud.

"I want one." I spoke up; the two looked at me.

"Silverwind, we only can install one of vehicles. We never done one on an organic." Finn said; my spirit was brought down. "I'm sorry."

Mater's fun was ruined and he was back to his old self. He kept revving without knowing for a second.

"The idea is to keep a low profile, Mater." Finn said. Finn changed his look back to the blue two truck.

"So I just go in, pretend to be this truck." Mater summed up.

"And leave the rest to us." Finn said.

"Now, hold still," Holley ordered as she pressed a button. "I have to do the final fitting on your disguise." The disguise was quite large but it thinned to fit Mater. There as an error on Mater's rear. "That's no good." Holley shut off the disguise then pressed a button. An arm was brought down.

"Hey. What are you doin'?" Mater asked as he tried to stay away from the arm.

"The disguise won't calibrate effectively without a smooth surface to graft onto." Holley explained; Mater nudged away the arm.

"For a second there, I thought you was tryin' to fix my dents." Mater said.

"Yes, I was," Holley confessed.

"Then, no, thank you," Mater said; the arm was then put away. "I don't get them dents buffed, pulled, filled or painted by nobody. They way too valuable."

"Your dents are valuable?" Holley asked. "Really?"

"I come by each one of 'em with my best friend, Lightning McQueen and Silverwind." Mater explained. "I don't fix these. I wanna remember these dents forever."

"So, you were being serious in Paris?" Holley asked. "McQueen isn't just part of your cover."

"Friendships can be dangerous in our line of work, Mater." Finn said.

"But my line of work is towin' and salvage." Mater tried explaining.

"Right. And Miss Shiftwell's is designing iPhone apps." Finn joked.

"No. I meant for real." Mater said.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll work around the dent." Holley said.

"In the meantime," Finn began as he pressed a button. All of a sudden, the room walls changed to weapons on walls. "You look a little light on weapons." Finn then looked to me. "You too, Silverwind. We will figure a way to put weapons on you and have them hidden at the same time."

"Why not underneath my wings?" I suggested as I lifted my wings.

"Brilliant idea!" Finn complemented.


	27. 26 New Agent

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. ^^

Chapter 26 New Agent

"Silverwind," calls Finn as I looked over to him. "Could you follow me just for a bit? I need to show you something before the others see." I agreed and we entered another cart. As we entered, there was a turned seat. "I brought Silverwind for you."

"Silverwind?" a familiar voice began; I then noticed that there were two seats instead of one.

"Yes. I know you wanted to see her." Finn approached the seat.

"Can she come around so I can see her?" another voice spoke.

"Why don't I just move." Suggested the first voice. The car did as he said and moved. There, stood a blue car with green markings. He had similar markings to a Delinquent Road Hazard I knew. I looked shock. I know this car. I looked over to see the other car. I knew that one too. It was a yellow car with gold markings. (To be able to understand who these two cars are and how Silverwind knows them, read Fall Winter Spring.)

"Sanderson! Kurt!" I exclaimed with joy. "How have you been?"

"We are doing just fine." Kurt replied.

"We heard you can remember a bit of things now." Sanderson spoke; I nodded.

"How do you know them?" Finn asked looking confused.

"I knew them when King and I were trying to get my memory back during the fall, winter, and spring time." I explained; Finn still looked confused and I chuckled. "I had adventures in my time of when I had no memory." I choked.

"At least we are quaint with one another." Finn smiled. "I will leave so you can get caught up with one another before we reach Porta Cosa."

"Thanks, Finn," I smiled as Finn left the room.

"Okay, so we all are together and since Silverwind is back to her old self, mostly, we can explain the missing pieces of when we left off." Kurt explained. "First off, you may not remember but Sanderson and you are together." My eyes widened and Sanderson nodded with a smile. I kind of blushed at this but it is understandable. "Would you like me to explaine how you two got together or shall Sanderson tell you?" I looked to Sanderson. "I guess that means it is your turn, Mr. Mansnoozie."

"Okay. You just came into the agency at this time. You were the youngest agent at that time. Probably still the youngest to join at that age. You were only 10. You seemed to have been dragged in by desitiny or something. I was a rookie and still am one. Rod had rolled up to you. You were so frightened. Your white body shivered with fear." Sanderson began explained.

"You were a 2000 Hyundai Tiburon. Tiburon means Shark in Spanish. You looked gorgeous. It was like a baby Great White Shark just rolled onto land and came here." Kurt put in.

"Yeah," Sanderson said with irritation. "Anyway, Rod took you to the agency and I followed. I left my mentor's side. Kurt was my mentor. He understood my curiosity." Kurt nodded. "So, I followed and I noticed you was talking to the chief. He said that as long as Rod could care for you, you could stay. Rod and you seemed happy even though you both did not know why. You was the shyest of any agent. It made you a good agent cause you was able to hide with no problem."

"Tell her something of a mission." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Rod, Kurt, and me took you on a practice mission. We had to train our defense and so on. You were up first. You was so scared that you scurrie back out behind Rod. It was Rod that went up next. He was doing great when a gun aimed at him. You noticed this and then you went in and took out the gun like it was nothing. We saw fierce energy in you. Rod was even shocked. He had not really even noticed the gun aiming at him. You both went out. It was then Kurt's turn. Again, you showed remarkable protection over him. And then me, and the same happened. We then knew that alone, you are fearful, but if someone counts on you to help, you are a fearless car that would attack any harm." I stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Sadly, it was a mistake fir us to send you on you first real mission with Rod." Kurt began with guilt. "The group you were after saw potential in your eyes. So, they decided to see what they could do. They found out to hinder you was to change your form and erase the memories. They thought that and maybe they thought it could kill you. At first, it worked. They said that if you woke, you would not be any threat because of your memory loss." Kurt looked up to me. "And we are terribly sorry about that."

"Agreed," Sanderson said. "But that was memory recovery. Now, on how we got together was another story." Sanderson chuckled. "This happened some time later. You was talking to Rod of something from a mission. This was a few days before you got changed. I drove up to you. You had finally gained great confidence at this time. You was still shy to us and the agency just loved you for that. There were others planning on asking you to be theirs but I got to you first. I had asked if you could follow me without anyone else. You had agreed. We both went to my room. There, is when I asked you to be my girl. You agreed but nervously. This news was a secret till Rod found out. Nothing gets past him. What you knew, he knew."

"So are we just girlfriend and boyfriend?" I asked silently; Sanderson nodded. I felt awkward at this time.

"We have reached Porto Cosa." Reported Stevenson over the intercom.

Author Note: Please do tell mew how I did on this chapter. It is my first time doing something like this with a character pairing.


	28. 27 Porta Corsa

Next chapter is up. I have nothing really to say.

Chapter 27 Porto Cosa

We had exited the underground and out we came to see the sea. It was gorgeous. Boats were sailing and more. "So this is Porto Corsa." I thought staring out the train's window.

I had set one of the monitors to the race channel of the World Grnad prix. It was showing what Porta Corsa looked like. "You are looking live at beautiful Porta Corsa, Italy, on the Italian Riviera." Introduced Brent. "What a magnificent setting for the second race of the World Grand Prix!"

"Well, Brent, they call this place the 'Gem of the Riviera,' and it's easy to sea why." That was David who spoke. "With its secluded beaches and opulent casinos, Porto Corsa truly is a playground for the wealthy."

"Silverwind, what are you doing?" Aksed Sanderson; I look to him.

"I am watching the race that Lightning is in." I spoke.

"And everyone who's anyone is here today," David continued. "…from the ultra-rich and super-famous…" they showed different cars. One orange lamborgini being followed by two black cars. "…to world leaders and important dignitaries." It showed a white car with an emporer in. It was strange to me.

"You aren't kiddin', David." That was Bob. "You can't do a three-point turn without bumping into some celebrity.

The cameras were then at the race track. "Welcome, everyone, to the second race of the World Grand Prix," began Brent.

"Here, take this." Kurt said handing me a small device with a screen. "Use this so you can watch that race. We need to get out any minute."

"Thank you." I said as I switched the device on. It was on the channel of the same race.

It was just showing the three announcers. Darrel Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger, and David Hobbscap. "…were the big news continues to be allinol." Brent continued. "Sir Miles Axlerod spoke to the press earlier today to answer questions about its safety."

It changed to Axlerod. "An independent panel of scientists has determined that allinol is completely safe, okay?" Axlerod spoke.

"Yeah, safe," I growled.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

I looked to him. "Nothing. Just thinking." I replied.

"Safe. There it is." Axlerod got angry then drove away.

It went back to the announcers. "So the race will go on, folks." Brenht spoke.

"but the question everyone is asking:" A board showed up. First place is Francesco Bernoulli with 10 points, second place is Lightning McQueen with 8 points, third place is Carla Veloso with 6 points, fourth place is Shu Todoroki with 5 points, and Nigel Gearsley with 4 points. "…will the real Lightning McQueen show up today?"

Back at the track. "He'd better. Talk about a home track advantage." Brent said. "Francesco Bernoulli grew up racing on this course."

"Signore e signori, in the pole position, Numero Uno, Francesco." That was another announcer. Everyone cheered for Francesco.

"Bellissima! Thank you for you support!" Francesco said then looks to McQueen. "And your big mistake, McQueen!"

"Insecondoposition, numero 95, Lightning-a McQueen-a!" the announcer spoke. Lightning did not look too happy.

"McQueen-a, is-a everything okay?" Luigi askd from the pit.

"If you're worried about your fuel, man, don't. It's perfectly safe." Fillmore reassured him.

"No, guys, I just really wish Mater and Silverwind were here." Lightning admitted.

"Francesco understands, McQueen." Francesco spoke moving next to Lightning.

"Oh, great, here it comes." Lightning spoke sarcastically. "What do you got, Francesco?"

"For famous race cars like Francesco and, well, you, to be far away from home is-a not easy." Francesco said.

"I think you forgot the insulting part of that insult." Lightning said.

"Is-a no insult." Francesco admitted then looked sad. "When-a Francesco is away from home, he misses his mama, just like-a you miss your tow truckmico."

"Gee, I maybe misjudged you, because that's exactly…" Lightning got interrupted.

"Of course, I am at home, and my mama is right here." Francesco pointed. "Mama!" His mother gave him a couple air kisses. "Don't worry, mama, McQueen is very sad. I will beat his cry-baby bottom today!"

"And there's the insult we were missing." Lightning sarcastically said.

The crowd cheered as the race was about to begin. The light had just turned green and they were off. It was a good start for everyone. "Darrell, the racers are setting in as they head to the Italian countryside." Brent said.

"Woo, Boy!" began Darrell. "This is going to be a great race."


	29. 28 Infiltrating the Casino

Chapter 28 Infiltrating the Casino

At a building, there were three black cars and a blue tow truck. "Gremlins. Man, those are some ugly cars." One of the black cars said sitting to the left of the blue tow truck. "Look like someone stole their trunks." All of them laughed.

Holley came driving up to the four and got their attention. "My grand-a father has-a broken down." Holley began to say with an Italian accent. "If-a one of-a you would help, I would be so thankful."

"Sounds like you need some roadside assistance." Began the blue tow truck showing off his red tow cable.

"She was talking to." Spoke the same black car that joked about the Gremlins.

"Really?" Began the tow truck. "Prove it!" They both was about to get into a fight.

"No, no, no. Don't-a fight over me." Holley said gently. "SignoreTow Truck, per favore."

Meanwhile, Mater was secretly watching Holley do her thing. "Get ready, Mater." Finn began over device. "You're on any moment now." I looked to Finn as he spoke.

Mater moved back a bit out of view. "I don't know about this. What if I screw things up?" Mater thought; I could tell by his tone that he was not feeling up to this. I would take Mater's place if I could.

"Impossible." Finn said. "Just apply the same level of dedication you've been using to play the idiot tow truck, and you'll be fine."

"Finn," I growled.

"What?" Finn looks to me with question.

"Mater is not an idiot. He not to bright but he is not an idiot." I hissed.

"What is the difference?" Finn asked.

"Idiot is someone who can't think properly while not-too-bright types will understand things slowly." I explained.

"Yes, yes. It's just them guys look purty tough and…" Mater realized something. "Wait, did you say 'idiot'? Is that how you see me?"

"See, he is not-too-bright. If he was an idiot, he would not realize that word." I spoke up.

"It is just a cover up, Silverwind." Finn said then got back to Mater. "That's how everyone sees you. Isn't that the idea? I tell you, that's the genius of it." Mater looks over to the windows of the casino. "No one realizes they're being fooled…" Mater drives up to the window and looks into it to see his own reflection. "…beacause they're too busy laughing at the fool. Brilliant!"

"Finn, I think you went too far. I know Mater. He doesn't understand what you are trying to say. Just then, Mater heard zapping and he looks over to see that Holly had tazered the blue tow truck.

She realeased the tazer cables then looks to Mater. "Why aren't you in disguise?" holley asked.

"I…" Mater began to explain but got interrupted.

"Come on! There's no time! Go!" Holley ordered Mater.

"Okay. Okay." Mater began. "Uh, computer, disguise!"

"Request acknowledged." The computer as it disguised Mater into the blue tow truck. Afterward, mater drove up to the fur cars. One more black care had joined the three before Mater had arrived.

"it's the boss." Announced one of the black cars right next to Mater. "He's coming." A black swat truck stopped in front of the casino. The door opened and a car inside rolled out a bit.

"Ivan." Called the car that was inside. Mater just sat there while the four cars looked to him.

"Oh,uh," Mater realized as he drove up to the black vehicle.

"Ivan, why do you insult me so by making me wait here?" said that car while Mater hooked him. Mater took him out then into the casino. The four cars followed behind Mater and the car.

Holley just came up to Finn and I. Sanderson and Kurt did not come along but they said they would be watching me and helping me through the mission. Holley set up a hologram computer screen. "He's in." She had announced; I just watched the track to see cars come.

"The racers are now making their way around the hairpin." Announced Brent; on the screen I had, I watched the racers turn the hairpin. "…and headed downhill toward the casino bridge." I wanted to be part of the race as well, but I realize I can't if I can never find a solution to being a car again. Lightning and Francesco were quite fast. They both took a lead once again.

"Come on, Lightning." I thought allowed. "You can be beat that loser." They all reached the casino bridge. I kept watch as they neared us.

Meanwhile, in the casino, lots of cars were gambling. Mater was fascinated. "This place looks like it was made out of gold." Mater said.

"That's because it is." Holley said. "No, be careful what you say."

"Why is that?" Mater asked as he looked around. "What do you mean, 'don't talk to ya'?" the black car to the left of Mater looked to him like he was crazy. "So you want me to stop talkin' to ya right now?"

"You are acting strange today, Ivan." Announced that car that looked at him strange. The one to his right looked to him too. Mater had shut up at this point.

"I uh…" Mater tried to say but began to scan him. Lots of information came. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about, 'Alexander Huge, aka Chop Shop Alex.' Hey, you got a lot of aka's, Alex. But that makes sense, seein's how you's wanted in France, Germany…"

"Mater stop it!" Holley ordered him. Lucky the others did not hear her.

"Okay, okay, keep your voice down!" the car spoke. "You gonna make me arrested!" I was watching Holley's screen for a bit before watching the race again. "Don't mess with Ivan today. He's in bad mood." I watched how Holley's expression was the 'I can't believe it' expression. Finn and I thought Mater was doing a marvelous job.

"He's so good!" Finn commented.

"I agree, Finn," I responded.

Mater had just entered a huge room. A meeting room to be exact. "Victor!" calls a car; Mater stopped and scans each car.

"Hey, Victor!" calls another; Mater was getting scared at this point.

"There you are!"

"Come in!"

Mater began to drive again. "Victor Hugo, I'm J Curby Gremlin." Greeted a purple gremlin. "From Detroit." Mater rounded the corner of the table. "It's good to see you." Curby said; Mater placed the car, known as Victor, at the table and unhooked him. Mater drove away at that moment.

"Is the big boss here yet?" asked victor.

"No, not yet." Replied a blue car.

"He's supposed to be here any minute." Said a tan gremlin. The door just then opened and everyone looked. Finn, Holley and I were anxious to see who the boss was. The door banged a lot.

"Here we go," Finn said; two cars opened the two huge doors.

"Guten tag." Greeted proefessor Z; I growled viciously at the screen.

"What is it Silverwind?" Asked Finn looking to me.

I looked to the two. "I need some time to be alone. I will be back soon." I said as I ran off.

"It's just the professor." Said the tan gremlin.

"Zundapp! When is he coming?" ordered Victor.

"He's already here." Zundapp said as he entered the room.


End file.
